Our Symphony
by butterflychild
Summary: Sabaku no Gaara was a gifted boy with the talent of playing the violin amazingly. But when he was discovered, he was torn away from his family to attend this special academy. Maybe a certain blonde could change his boring school year? GaaraxNaruto
1. Arrival

**:3 Konnichiwa Minna-san!**

**Recently, I got an inspiration from music and a certain pairing which caught my eye. Since my previous story had worked pretty well and lots of people helped me out, I am starting another one. But this one is just only focusing one couple so it would be easier for me. '' if you're thinking what I a thinking yes...sweet yaoi! I kind of sucked at threesomes...so I am trying to do soomething more easier. Anyway enjoy this story!**

**Just a small summary[hehe!yes I like to torture juu!; **

**Sabaku no Gaara was a gifted boy with the talent of playing the violin amazingly. But when he was discovered, he was torn away from his family to attend this "special" academy. He thought that he was trapped there and would never be able to taste freedom ever again. But a certain blonde had came along and turned that all the way around. **

**Warning!; This story contains mature language and yaoi aka boyxboy or boy love. If you do not approve of thes things, then please do not read. **

* * *

**Chapter One;**

The poor young teen couldn't believe this was happening to him. Just because he could play the violin really well, he was torn away from his family to come study at this place. Laying his tired head against the glass window, Sabaku no Gaara sighed. "This is must be my curse... fuck fate." The red head mumbled as he watched as the vehicle he was in drove pass so many trees and streets. His heart was slowly being broken. He missed his family, his home that was his only safe haven in this cruel world. Now, he was far far far away from it. Light sea green eyes blinked, seeing a large building coming close. He was not excited at all...he was just...curious. Sitting up straight, Gaara watched as the vehicle stopped in front of the gate. Not bothering letting the driver to open his door, he stepped out with his suit case. He knew that theier kindness was paid by the principal of this hell hole. He will not accept that kind of kindness. He doesn't want to buy kindness...he would rathar earn it.

His eyes trailed on the letters on the metallic gate. "Konoha Academy...what a name." Gaara said as he closed the door behind him. The driver was apparently out of the vehicle and behind him. It was an eldery man about the age of ninty or close to that number. He had a face that could be easily read. Gaara knew one possible reason why the man was afraid. His clothes were dark colored, his t shirt was brick red, his jeans were black, and his dark circled eyes. His appearance scared the poor old man. But that what he would expect from others, Gaara let his anger go this time...since it wasn't old guy. "Sir...I can go in by myself. I do not want to cause you trouble. You may go." Gaara said as he took his single suitcase and walked into the campus.

"H-Hai...good day.." the old man bowed and retreated to his car.

Today was friday and it was already the aternoon so he assumed that everyone was either in their dorm or around the school some where. Gaara wasn't planning to make friends. He knew that he was be automatically judged. So his main concern is to find the principal then he could get his uniform and the key to his dorm. "This place is really fancy..."Gaara had to admit. The shrubs,the lawn, the fountain, and even the pavement was so clean and tidy. Back at Suna, he wouldn't see anywhere this tidy and neat. Also the weather...so sunny and the sky was so clear.

"Ah! Gaara-kun! Tsunade-sama is expecting you!"

Gaara turned his head to the source that called him. It was a female. She had short black hairand she looked about twenty. "Hai..." he said as the lady approached him with a smile.

"Come, come! Let me show you to her office! Then we will give you a tour! Everyone is just so anxious about seeing you!"Shizune said as she began to lead the way to the Principal Tsunade's office.

Gaara just silently followed the cheerfuly lady. His first impression of her...she looked TOO friendly and cheerfuly.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! Gaara-kun has arrived!" Shizune chirped as she walked into the office, opening the door for Gaara and closig it behind him. 

There in front of his eyes,Gaara saw a blonde woman and about the age of Shizune.One thing that made him make up his mind about his image of her was her...huge breast. Was it that possible for a woman to get those jumbos!? His face remained emotinless and he bowed. "It's pleasure to meet you Tsunade-san."

The blonde woman smiled and nodded. Her face showed apporval of his greeting . "Hai!Hai! Welcome to Konoha Academy, Gaara-kun! I heard tat one of my people have found such a talent as you! I am so happy for that! There is not much of talent like you around here. Except that damned boy..."Tsunade said smiling at him.

"Boy?"Gaara said blinking,confused.

"Uzamaki Naruto even though he acts like a retard, he is one gifted musician. Maybe I can introduce to him later. Let me show you around the school first and give you your new uniform!" The woman said she pulled out a bag and handed it to him. She stepped around her desk and patted him on the shoulder.

Gaara took the bag and peeked in. The uniform was a regular navy suit, white collar shirt, and a red tie. It looked kind of normal beside it had the school's symbol. "Arigatou.." He said. One thing was keep occuping his mind. It was this Uzamaki Naruto. 'I wonder how good is he?' he thought as he let Tsunade along with Shizune to lead him around the school.

* * *

"And finally this is the music room...this is where you will mostly study..and oh! Look at that. The dumb brat is here!Naruto! Come here and welcome Sabaku no Gaara! He's the new student."Tsunade shouted as she opened the door the widenough so that Gaara and Shizune could squeeze. The room had captivated Gaara's eyes since it was so huge and the lighting of the room was incredible along with the many instruments in there. When his eyes trailed onto the large piano next to the window, he noticed that there was a boy about his age sitting there. 

The blonde's hands were rested on the keys as he look up to see who was at the door. Gaara could see that the other had tanned skin and deep blue eyes. Beside the blonde's eyes, the whisker lines on each of his cheeks made his eyes glued onto them.

"Sheesh, Baa-chan! You shouldn't shout like that! I think I'm going deaf!" The blonde pouted as hstood up to rub the inside of his ear.

"Shut the hell up, now say hello to Gaara-kun! He's the new student and will be joining your class. Damn it...I am fucking repeating myself alot today!" Tsunade growled as she tighten her fist, ready to pulverize the student.

The blonde blinked and stared at Gaara. Gaara stared back without a hint of emotion in them. Naruto walked towards him and leaned his face into Gaara which surprised him a bit. "Hmm..." He leaned back and grinned at the redhead. Holding out his hand, the other boy introduce himself. "Nice to meet ya,Gaara! The name's Uzamaki Naruto Just call me Naruto!"

Gaara stared a hand for a minute, he was hesitating. Slowly, Gaara held his hand out and he gently grasped it. "Alright, Naruto-kun..." Gaara didn't know why but he feeled that he and Naruto were so similar...

"Okay! Naruto, catch! Lead Gaara-kun to his new room and then give him his new schuedle! I'm going out for some sakewith Shizune!" Principal Tsunade annouced as she threw the keys and a folded piece of paper at Naruto. Grabbing her vice principal by the wrist, the two of them walked out the room.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at tsunade once she left. he sighed ut quickly putted on a smile. "Alrightie then, Gaara! Let's find your dorm! After you packed,maybe you and I can go find some ramen at the cafetria!"he said twirled the keys between his fingers.

"Sure...sounds good."Gaara said walking beside Naruto as he led the way.

* * *

"Okay,all done."Gaara said as he placed his suitcase underneath his queen size bed. His room was pretty big, was all of the student here get a room this big? He loosened his tie and buttoned down a few collars since they were kind of suffocating him. The uniform was kind of stiff but once he got use to it, he'll probably move in it a bit better. 

"Alrightie then! To the cafetria!"Naruto shouted happily as he walked out the room. Gaara quickly followed him since he was still not used to t place and well...he didn't want to get lost.

As they walked down the halls, Naruto asked about how Gaara got in to Konoha. "So how did you get in Konoha? I got here because Tsunade-Baa-chan sent me here and since I can play the piano pretty good."H explained as he placed his hands behind the backside of his head.

"Really? So that's why you called her your grandma..." Gaara replied as he glanced at Naruto's cheerfuly face. It was so strange, he couldn't help but stare at him. Maybe something was wrong with him..."Well, I was at my other school and umm...well I was playing my violin in the music room and this dude popped out of nowhere. He told me about this place...and my dad made me go here..." There was a small hint of sadness in his voice but being Gaara, he kept his eotions bottled up.

Naruto blinked and stad back. "Oh really?...so what did your mom say?"The blonde asked concerned.

"Well...she's died."Gaara said looking away from Naruto to stare at the ground.

"Oh...Gomenasai! I didn't mean to talk about your mom! The truth is...that Tsunade-baachan is my only family...and this school. My parent's died in an accident.." Naruto apologized. The sileebetween the two let them think about what both of them said. It was strange. How could both of them openly tell the other such personal things? It felt like they knew each other for a very long time now...

"Well, let's forget about the past! Let's look fohe future and enjoy the present! Right, buddy?!" The blonde said brekaing the silence and bringing a more cheerful atmosphere.

"Yeah..." Gaara said scratching his left cheek. 'Who uses the term buddy anymore...? Well, apparently Naruto-kun does.'he thought with a smile.

* * *

Naruto smile as they entered the cafetria. It was large and there wasn't much people there. Rushing to the bar, he leans in and shouts"Hey!Mister! Can I have two beef ramen please!? Mister!" Gaara leans on the bar too. He wondered who was Naruto calling. Then man about in his late fifty's popped up behind the bar and smiled at the two. "Oi! Naruto-kun! Ah I see, the usual for you and your friend there?" the old man said smiling at Gaara. 

Naruto nodded happily. "Yup! This is Gaara, he's the new student that just was accepted!"

"Oh I see. Pleasure to be cooking for you two. Just wait a minute and your ramen will be served!" The man told them before disappearing in the back room.

"So I guess you eat ramen alot, Naruto-kun?"Gaara asked laying his pale hands on the cool surface of the bar.

Naruto nodded his head and grinned. "Yup! Ramen is like the best food ever! Nothing beats it! I like beef, chicken,miso, and the list goes on!" the blonde explained cheerfully as he waited. Naruto sighed smelling the sweet auroma in the air. "Ramen" he said drooling a bit wth his eyes closed.

Gaara chuckled seeing such childish behavior. He haven't seen someone like Naruto before. He was so carefree, cheerful, and so... Gaara blinked as he saw Naruto started to dance.

"Ramen!Ramen!Ramen! I love you soooo!"The blo said as he twirled around the floor. He recieved many eyes around the cafetria and a bunch of laughs.

Gaara smiled and mentally added in his mind. 'And he is so strangely confident.' "Naruto-kun...you're being laughed at you know?" he said trying to save from humilation.

"Pfft! Who cares!? I only care for my ramen!"Naruto said as he twirled one last time earning a laugh from Gaara.

"Ah! Here you go! Two beef ramens! Enjoy! I hope to be seeing you two more often!" The cafetria man said as he came out with two trays. He handed one to Naruto and the other to Gaara.

"Arigatou!See ya later!" Naruto thanked as he took the tray into his hands. "Come on, Gaara! Let's get a table!" The blonde rushed across the room finding empty table and sitting in it quickly. He was sure hungry Gaara noted. Well, it could be explained by the little dance earlier and the drooling. Gaara sat beside Naruto both of them clasped their hands together and said their blessing.

Slurping one of the noodles, Gaa watched Naruto finished his already. HE WASN'T EVEN STARTED WITH HIS! "Wow...you already finish yours?!" Gaara questioned as he looked at the empty bowl. Not even the broth was spared.

Naruto grinned at Gaara's reaction. Oh yes, Gaara didn't know about his habits. "Hahaha. Yeah, when it comes to ramen. I'll be finish before you know it!"he replied wiht a confident look.

"Well, now I know I wouldn't be messing between you and our ramen." Gaara joked as he continued to eat his bowl.

Naruto nodded and folded his arms against his chest. "True,True,True...!Hey!" He blinked as he realized that Gaara was teasing him. he pouted and punched the arm as a result. "I wouldn't think that you would be a teaser,Gaara-chan!Meanie!"

Gaara just smirked and finished his meal. "Never judge a book by it's cover,Naru-chan."

Naruto laughed as he was recieved a nickname. "Pfft, whatever Gaara-chan! I guessed Baa-chan had showed you the whole school...so why don't we go back to the music room? You haven't seen alot of it! "

Gaar nodded and placed their trays in a bin. Once they got there, the two sat at the piano that Naruto sat before. "Naru-chan, you go play first. I want to see if you're really that good Tsunade-sama said. Gaara said as he scooted over for Naruto to hve some elbow room.

The blonde blinked when he heard what Gaara said. He chuckled and laid his hands on the keys. "Tsunade-baachan said that? She usually said that I was a brat...but since you said that then prepare to be amazed!" Naruto annouce as he started playing. His fingers flew wifty among the keys, connecting note after note. Gaar was amazed to listen such a great melody aruto had played. Tsunade was riht, Naruto was talented. Finished, Naruto stretched his arms with a content sigh. He saw Gaara's surprised face and smiled."Impressed?Gaara-chan?"he asked

"Yeah, very impressed Naru-chan. You played..beautifully."Gaara admitted.'Maybe staying here isn't that bad...'the red head thought as he watched the blonde smile so truimphantly.

* * *

**:3**

**Thank you for reading the story and I hoped that you will stay in tune for the next chapter! Reviews are loved!**


	2. Doubts

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto and any of the characters so caly put away your pitch forks...OO''' whew. I forgot to put the disclaimer of the first page so I placed it here...thank goodness nobody killed me yet.**

**Sorry minna! I know I haven't been on to upload but I promise I would mae my chapters satisfying for your aching minds! My computer was attacked by a mean old worm...so I had to put it in the shop. But it's a okay now! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks to everyone who voted:3 you guys are awesome. Also thank you, ArcherofEarth for telling me the my flaw! I'll try to do better!**

* * *

**Chapter Two;**

"Since you heard me play, now I want to hear you!" Naruto demanded as he pointed at Gaara with his index finger. The red head blinked at the index fing infront of his face, only centimeters to touching his face. He smirked and gently pushed the index finger aside with his own. "You're so impatient, aren't you Naruto? No wonder, Tsunade-baasama call you a brat." Gaara teased as he stood up. The other arched a brow, confused of Gaara's sudden standing. "Aren't you going to play the piano, Gaara?" Naruto asked shifting his weight to see where Gaara was heading. In return, Gaara shook his head."I'm not a pianist, I'm more of a..." Picking up a deserted violin, he rested his chin on it. "A violinist." He brought the bow to his right hand while his left hand held the strings.

Slowly, Gaara stroked the bow against the fragile strings. From Naruto's perspective, he noticed that Gaara was laying slowly and gently while making such a soft melody. He smiled ,listening to his performance. The impressed blonde clapped his hands and rose up from his seat. "Bravo! Bravo! What a performance!"

Gaara gave a small smile and nodded at the other. "Arigatou-gozaimasu Naruto. You played amazingly as well." He replied as he set the instruments back where he found them.

"Nah,nah, what I did back there is just amatuer stuff! No need to praise something like that!" Naruto said grinning.

"Hey! I thought you were going to show me what you really got!? You teme..."Gaara said folding his arms against his chest. He frowned seeing that Naruto was playing around about something like this. He blinked at his thoughts. He never was serious about music...by why now? Why those words just slipped out of his lips? Quickly, Gaara held a hand over his mouth. 'What the hell...? What'srong with me? I would never be so serious about music...what is happening to me?!'

* * *

Naruto tilted his head to the right. He noticed that Gaara had psed and seemed a bit frighten. Absent minded, he walked over to the red head."Hey, are you okay? Gaara?" he asked 

"Uhh..what? Oh sorry...I..I'm sorry about calling you a bastard..It was kind of uncalled for..." Gaara apologized as he let his hand fall back to his side.

"It's alright. I'm used to words like that...why I had been called a mother fucker multiple times!" The blonde joked as he patted the other on the shoulder, assuring that it was alright

"Who would call you that?...well you are a bit to hyper but I don't see why people would call you that." The red head asked curious.

"Tch. Well, I guess sometimes I go to far to the edge with some people. I have pressed alot of buttons in my life.Just for the fun of danger." Naruto grinned as he azily stretched his arms.

"So that's why...hmm should I help you with that bad habit of yours?" Gaara suggested pointing his finger at Naruto like what Naruto did to him.

Staring at finger, Naruto just smirked. "Well, that's very generous of you but no one can tame the 'demon' inside me. Many have tried and many have failed." Naruto brushed the finger away from his face and ruffled Gaara's bloody red hair.

Gaara's eyes binked as he let the other boy did that. Poor Gaara just noticed something...Naruto was taller than him a couples of inches. Damn him for his refusal of drinking milk. "Then I guess I'll be the first to tame this blonde 'demon'." he said confidently as he stepped a side so that Naruto's hand wasn't on his head any more.

"Hn?" Naruto shoved his hands in his pckets and shrugged. "Hmm, maybe so. If you could accomplish that then I would stop eating ramen!"

"Well..that's impossible. From what I saw before,you'll never stop eating ramen...for my prize..I want you to show me your true skills...and stop playing around alright?" He compromised with the other.

Rolling his head around, Naruto hummed. "Alright...but if you can't accomplish that you'll have to...do my laundry for a month. Deal?"

"Deal." Gaara agreed as the two shook hands. 'If I can make him a goody two shoes than I can finly see his talent.

* * *

"Oi! Naruto!" 

The two teenagers turned to the door where other students like themselves entered. All fo them were eyeing Gaara but then at Naruto who looked cheerful and energetic. Gaara stayed silent and stared a the group that came in. Some of them...looked not friendly like Naruto. But who was he to judge? He too looked a bit...unfriendly.

"Hey guys! Come on in! Hey, meet my new friend Gaara! He's the new student that was transferred here!"Naruto said excitedly as patted Gaara's shoulder again.

"Oh really?! Well nice to meet you, Gaara-kun! I'm Rock Lee!" A boy with a bowl cut said overly cheerful. aara stared at him for a minute. He had a feeling that he was not going to like this guy...it cold have been those bushy eyes brows...or maybe it was just his instinct.

"Welcome to Konoha. I'm Hguuya Neji." The teenager had long hair...that went down to his waist. To Gaara, he was about to mistaken him as a girl but thank kami he noticed how manly his voice was.

"Sup! I'm Inuzaka Kiba! Welcome to the club!" A messy bruette boy with a relevant face to a dog shouted loudly.

"Aburame Shino...welcome." Round sunglasses... who wear them anymore?

"Shikamaru...shit this is so troublesome.." Gaara frowned at the pineapple head teenager. Sheesh, what was his probelm?

"Akimichi Chouji..munch munch!" Gaara's sweat dropped seeing the "big-boned" teenager munching on his potatoe chips.

"Pleasure...to met you all..." Gaara hesistately spoked as he glanced at the the crowd of teenagers. Were all of them freshman like him? Damn...who would knew that there were so many newbies like himself? 'I shouldn't underestimate them...they have to have alot of talent if they were able to get in a school like this..'the red head thought as he bit his lip.

* * *

"So guy, Gaara here thinks he could tame the 'demon' in me! Ha! Anybody wants to bet with us?! Winner could listen to my aweome piano skills and losers have to do the winner's laundry for a month!" Naruto shared as all of the boys sat on the floor in a circle. All of the boys roared with laughter. Kiba was rolling round on the ground,almost seeming that it was painful. Gaara, of course was confused. Was it that hard? 

"Last time someone actually dd that was uhh..I think it was Jiraiya-sensei. Naruto, you wind up beating him into a pulp!" Neji said snickering at the memory of that teacher's bandaged body.

Gaara arched an eyebrow. Was that even possible? Could this hyperactive,cheerful blonde be that dangerous? "You're joking right?" he asked

Neji shook his head along with the others.

"Lucky because Tsunade-sama is Naruto's grandma or he would have been expelled..and lucky that she hated Jiraiya too." Chouji said he popped another potatoe in his mouth.

"Pftt. That day was so troublesome..." Shikamaru yawned.

Gaara turned his head to Naruto. Naruto blinked as he saw Gaara's surprised face but he just grinned.

"If I were you, I would just give up...You're just going to lose anyway.." Shikamaru suggested to the red head as he stood up. he stretched his arms with another yawn. "Well, see ya guys. I'm gonna take a nap somewhere...Chouji you coming?"

Chouji nodded and followed the lazy student away.

"See ya guys.." Naruto said waving a bit.

Biting his lower lip, Gaara was starting to rethink about the bet. He didn't knew Naruto that well...so there was a chance that Nauto would beat him into a pulp too. But his curiousity was calling to him... He really wanted to see how good was Naruto. "So, what do you guys play?" Gaara slowly asked as he tried to make up his mind.

"I play the cello."Neji told the red head.

"I play the youthful trumbone!" Lee shouted happily.

"I play the trumpet."Kiba barked proudly.

"I...play the flute...and yourself?" Shino asked as he adjusted his sunglasses.

Gaara blinked at the question. He wouldn't expect anyone to ask him that so quickly. "I play the violin..." he replied.

"And boy he can play it!" Naruto added as he wrapped an arm around Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara's pale cheeks tinted a soft pink as he stared at the ground. "Well...I don't know..I would know if could show me how you play the piano..." he said nudging Naruto with his elbow.

The blonde just laughed and scooted away from Gaara. "Nahh. You're awesome Gaara! And...you have a bet to finish if you want to witness that." Naruto playfully winked at the red head.

Gaara scoffed and looked away, blushing pink. Suddenly, he heard laughter. He immediately turned to face the others. They were smiling even Shino. "Looks like Gaara could be the next Sasuke, Naruto." Kiba said as he exchanged looks among his pals. Sno, Neji along with Lee nodded in agreement. Naruto's face started to be...well less cheerful. His once happy eyes turned sad and dull. Gaara turned his head back to Naruto. He noticed the change of personality. 'Why is Naruto suddenly sad? ' he thought puzzled.

* * *

"Who is Sasuke?" Gaara asked wondering who were they comparing with him.

"Oh!? You don't know!? Uchiha sasuke! A prodigy in music! e played the piano like Naruto but he decided to transferr to the Otogakure Academy...and well he was Naruto's rival...and also his -" Kiba was cut off by Naruto's glare.

"Don't go there...just forget it. He's just a bastard...let's stop talking about this..." Naruto said warning Kiba with his intense stare.

Gaara was still confused. What was a big deal with this Sasuke guy? He noticed that everyone was silent and Nauto was pissed. He had seen Naruto's bright side but...now he witnessed a not very nice side of the blonde. But it was the best not to speak about it now. "Alright, so how long you guys been here?" Gaara asked,changing the subject quickly.

"Ohhh! I've been here for-"

Gaara turned to look at his friend. He saw much sadness in those eyes... what did this Sasuke did to Naruto?


	3. Past

**:3**

**Hey guys! I fixed my computer a little bit now so yay! And heres the next chapter!Enjoy!I'm not going to be on alot because of upcoming tests but after them I'll post more chapters! **

**Thank you everyone who favorited,alerted, reviewed my story! **

* * *

Chapter Three; 

It had been a couple of days since Gaara had heard about this guy namd Uchiha Sasuke. He frowned at the very though tof Sasuke and Naruto... Laying his head on his arm, he stared out of the window beside his bed. From his observations, he found Konoha a place that was always sunny and peaceful. Unlike Suna, where it was a bad town to live in. "...Today, I actually start class so I better get up." Gaara told himself as he slide out of his warm bed. He yawned, stretching his arms. Walking into his dorm's bathroom, he started to undress himself. Well, since he was not big on pajamas, he usually sleep with a t-shirt and his boxers. Pulling the white t-shirt over his head, he paused, hearing a creak. Turning his head to the door, he gasped.Naruto had just barged in.

"Naruto!? What are you doing here!? In my bathroom!?"Gaara yelled as his cheeks flared with a pink bush. Thank Kami, that he didn't pull his boxers down first...

The blonde just smiled. "I was planning on waking you up but it seems like you already did." he explained as he calmly stood infront of the half naked red head.

"But how did you get in?! I locked the door!"Gaara aked as he held his shirt in his head. It was kind of embrassing for him to be half naked infront of Naruto.

"And who said that I was a total idiot?"Naruto pulled out a bented paper clip.

Gaara's jaw dropped. In his mind, he thought'...that was the oldest trick in the book and he pulled it off..'

Naruto cotinued to grin. "Hehe, speechess eh? Well, I'm going to let you do your buisness now. I'll wait for you out there, okay?"he said as he closed the bathroom door.

Once Naruto left, Gaara locked the door and for extra security, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the knob. 'Hope this could stop him...I don't want to be so pink faced again..I'm being humilated by Naruto a bit too much.'he thought as he quickly went to take a shower.

* * *

Naruto being Naruto started to get bored. Sitting in such a interesting room and basically doing nothing was stupid. As sneaky as he could, he went over to Gaara's drawers. Curious, Naruto started to go through the red head's possesions. To his dismay, he couldn't find anything interesting about Gaa-chan. 'Maybe he hide them?'the blonde thought as he returned to sitting on the bed. Seeing Gaara coming out fully clothed, Naruto sprang up. "Finally! What have you been doing in there!? Taking a dump or something?!" he asked 

"No! And let's go to class. We're probably late again..." Gaara muttered as he grabbed his backpack.

"We're never late! We just came at a time convinent for us!"Naruto said as he placed an arm around Gaara's shoulder. Naruto was sure the optimistic one.

"Well, say that to our homeroom teacher, moron."Gaara anwered back as he let Naruto put an arm on his shoulder.

As the two walked to their homeroom, they noticed a crowd of othet students. They seemed to be chattering about something on the bullentin board.

"How could this be?! I thought that he was expelled from here!?"

"Me too! I don't think that things would be peaceful anymore..."

"What do you think Uzamaki would think about this...?"

Naruto slide his arm away from Gaara's shoulder and walked into the crowd. Gaara followed shortly and peered up at the white piece of paper pinned onto to the wooden board. His eyes widen finishing reading the whole thing. "Naruto...Uchiha Sasuke is coming back to the school. Naruto-?!" Gaara turned around only to find Naruto was gone. He frowned and made his way out the crowd. Why was this Uchiha Sasuke was so bothersome?! Everywhere anybody mentions him, Naruto disappears! Stopping in his tracks, Gaara bit his bottom lip. 'Is Uchiha Sasuke the cause of Naruto's violence? Did he hurt Naruto? SHIT! Why don't anybody tell me anything!?'he thought as he continued to walk angrily to his classroom.

* * *

BUMP! 

"Sorry.." Gaara apolgized as he rubbed his forehead. He had just headbutted with someone...Looking up, he found it was Shizune. "Ah! Gaara-kun! How are you?! Having fun here!?" she said with a smile. Well, Gaara supposed that she was happy and cheerful today as well. But the other day when someone stepped on her foot, she bursted like a vlocanoe.

Gaara nodded. 'Maybe I could ask her..' Looking at Shizune, Gaara asked "Shizune-san. Do you know what happened with Naruto and this Uchiha Sasuke?"

The vice principal blinked at the question. Her cheerful looks started to fade away. "I guess you still haven't knew about this. Almost everybody on campus knows...well I guess I will tell you." she said

"Thank you Shinzune-san.."Gaara thanked.

"It was about a year before. Uchiha Sasuke enrolled into the school and was easily accepted. Back then, Naruto-kun was still cheerful and hyperactive like he was today. But then after spending time with each other, they started to cause a fuss. They started fights and violence came into the school. Some say that Naruto-kun was blackmailed by Uchiha Sasuke but others say that Naruto-kun was forced to do those things. Finally, one day Naruto-kun had enough and fought Sasuke-kun. Tsunade-sama found out about it and Sasuke-kun was expelled. After that Naruto cleaned up his act and joined the good crowd. But...I don't know why Tsunade-sama would allow Sasuke back here..." she explained.

Bowing his farewell, Gaara set off to find Naruto. Now it was only Naruto who could tell him more.

* * *

The day flew by quickly and Gaara had yet found Naruto. He hadn't been to any of his classes. "He didn't even came to any of his classes...especially this one..." Gaara whispered to himself as he picked uphis violin. Music class was over but he decided to stay behind. Everyone else went to eat dinner at the cafetria. The reason he stayed behind was to clear his mind a bit. Positioning his fingers on the strings, he stared to play. 'This will get my mind off a bit...and maybe Naruto come to the classroom.'Gaara thought as he stared at the ground while playing. 

Soon he gave control to his body, letting them play how they felt right now. His fingers started to adjust positions and the melody changed. It changed to a dark symphony, letting the notes echoe the room eeriely. There was one thing on Gaara's mind and his body had showed it in his playing. That was Uchiah Sasuke. How could smeone like him be born into this world!?

Finally, he stopped. The music that once echoed the room ceased but was replaced with a soft clapping. Averting to it, he found a boy about the same age as him. He had dark hair and his eyes were cold as the abyss of the sea. But yet there was a distasteful smirk on his face. Gaara kept silent and placed his instrument in it's case.

"Pretty good for an amatuer." The Uchiha complimented as he walked over to Gaara.

Gaara's eyes tensed and he stared at the Uchiha beside him now. 'His words sickens me...' he thought as he stood up. "I suppose you're the famous Uchiha Sasuke, heard alot about you and your own talent."

Sasuke nodded. "And you must be the new kid, Sabaku Gaara."

'This could be a good oppurtunity to find out why he is here..' Gaara thought. "So why have you come back here, Uchiha-kun?" he asked keeping his guard up. His guts were telling him not to trust this guy.

"Hmm? Well, the school I attended to was lame and I decided to come back to here...and to see Naruto again. For fun's sake." Sasuke replied calmly.

"I see...so what relationship are you with Naruto-kun?" Gaara continued to ask.

"You could say that..we're partners in crime...and what are you to Naruto?"Sasuke asked

* * *

Startled by the question, Gaara's pale cheeks started to blush. "I-" "Sasuke-teme!" Gaara and Sasuke turned to face an angry Naruto at the door. Gaara immediately as speechless to find Naruto so angry. Saske just chuckled.

"Ah Naruto, long time no see...how have you been?" He asked calmly.

Naruto growled. He walked pass him and grabbed Gaara's hand. "None of your fucking buisness! You better didn't do anything to Gaara!"the blonde threathened.

Sasuke smirked. "I would never..."

Glaring at Sasuke one more time, Naruto pulled Gaara out of the classroom. Once they were far away from Sasuke, Naruto finally let go of Gaara's hand. "Naruto, where have you been all day?!" Gaara asked as he watched Naruto look away from him. "Nowhere...go eat dinner and go back to your dorm."he replied as he turned around to walk away.

Gaara quickly stopped him before doing so. "Why don't you tell me!? We're friends aren't we?! Friends tell each other what's wrong!" he yelled at the other. His face was burning up with frustration.

"...Gaara. I can't tell you this...it would ruin our friendship...I'll tell you later..." Naruto whispered as he pulled his hand away from Gaara's grasp.

"Naruto...fine...be like that." Gaara whispered as he started to walk to his dorm.

* * *

D: noooo! Poor Gaara&Naruto...well stay tune next time! 


	4. Truth

**:3 **

**Yay! I got lots of story alerts, reviews,favorite story! Thank you guys! You're all the best! Today, I got a snow day so yay! Now I can be able to put up another chapter! Enjoy! You deserve it! -points to readers- yes you! oh and if you haven't read my warning then I suggest you doo since things can get a bit too graphic soon...**

**-fans herself-**

* * *

Chapter Four; 

What pissed Gaara off right now that Naruto was completely ignoring him. Those words that came out of Naruto's mouth was that they were friends. But weren't friends told to trust each other? What did Naruto hide was so bad?Leaning against the frame of his room's window, he watched as the sun disappeared and the moon emerged. Gaara had skipped dinner. His reason? Well, he didn't had one. But he didn't felt like eating anything at all ever since Naruto turned his back to him. The red head frowned and balled a fist. Why did that Sasuke-teme have to come back and ruin everything? He and Naruto were getting close and then he had to come back into Narut's life. Hi pale green eyes blinked. What was he thinking just now? Did he just thought...? Did he like...? Did Naruto...?

Shaking his head, he rubed his forehead. Kami...what was he thinking?! "Even if I did have some feelings for Naruto...he would just do what he did earlier...reject me." Gaara whispered with hints of sadness in his voice. Suddenly, he felt something wet fall down his cheek. Blinking in confusion, he wiped it off and another one fell. 'Great...tears...Naruto...look what you made me become!?I'm fucking fallin love with you!' he thought angrily as he tried to stop the tears from falling anymore.

In all his life, he never fallen in love with anything or anyone. He did not love food,water, or useless objects. He did not love his family. He considers his family nothing more but blood. But why suddenly, this blonde made him fall into such a weak state. 'What is this feeling in my heart? Is that what they call heartache?'he thought as he watched as the campus' lights lit on. A soft knock broke his thoughts. Quickly, he wiped the remaining tears. A whisper like breath escaped his lips before he opened the door to see who was at the door.

* * *

His right eye twitched a bit when he saw who was at that door. 'Speak of the devil...'he thought. "Sasuke...what are you doing here? And...how do you know my dorm number?"Gaara asked. From the Uchiha's stance, he knew that the bastard want to come in. Personally, Gaara didn't want to let the fucker in but things would get a bit out of contorl if he didn't let the Uchiha come in. Stepping aside, he let Sasuke walked in. Closing the door, Gaara folded his arms. 

"Just paying a visit...and I asked Lee. He said that this was your dorm..."Sasuke said as he stood calmly at Gaara.

"I see..."Gaara muttered, noting in his mind never to tell Lee anything anymore.

"Gaara...I'm kind of interested in why that you and Naruto are so close...it's been confusing quite a bit." The Uchiha said as he took a step closer to Gaara.

"He and I...are friends...nothing more..."Gaara replied, staring onto the ground.

"Really?...then what is this on your face?"

Before Gaara knew it, Sasuke was a bit too close to him. The Uchiha wiped away the last tear from Gaara's eyes. The Uchiha's other hand blocking any escape route that Gaara could take. Their faces were mere inches away from each other. Dark eyes met pale green ones. Gaara's mouth went dry, his throat in need of water. "Naruto is quite captivating, isn't he, Gaara? It seems that he stole your heart. But it seems I still hold his." The hand that Sasuke wiped away the tear trailed down to Gaara's lips. His thumb teasingly rub against the soft lips.

Gaara turned his head away from Sasuke, squeezing his eye shut. His heart was pounding in his chest, why did he felt so weak against this Uchiha?! First Naruto and now this bastard! No...he can't fall into this anymore..."Shut the fuck up!"he yelled pushing Sasuke away from him. But quickly made a come back,throwing Gaara on his bed. Pinning Gaara's hand down, Sasuke laid on top of the red head smirking.

"So I hit a bull's eye?Wow, that was quicker than I expected..." he whispered as he leaned his face down. Immediately, Gaara turned away from Sasuke. But he left an opening and Sasuke took it. A hand held both of Gaara's, Sasuke free hand loosened the red tie and unbutton a few buttons. The Uchiha caressed his lips against Gaara's sensitive neck, sucking on it teasingly. "Gaara,why continue to fall for that idiot if he reject you like that? Unlike him, I would not reject your feelings at all..." he whispered.

A soft grunt escaped Gaara's lips as he tried to wiggle out of Sasuke's grasp. Once he did, Sasuke pressed their bodies against each other. "S-stop it!I don't love you so get off! I don't even know you at all!"Gaara growled angrily.

Hearing this, Sasuke stopped. "Gaara, would you rathar be alone forever or be with someone? Naruto doesn't seem to care if you're all alone right now." The dark haired teen stated as he watched Gaara try to escape from his grasp.

"I-I...FUCK OFF! I don't care anymore! Just get off you asshole!"Gaara yelled as he got a hand free and punched Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it but now he had lost all access. Holding onto his neck, Gaara glared at the dark haired boy. "It's your fault that Naruto is like this! He...if you haven't come back then...then! What the hell did you did to him!? "

* * *

Unfazed by the glare, Sasuke stared at Gaara's red face with amusement. "So that's what you wanted to know...I guess I should tell you. Naruto and I were pretty much considered rivals. We both earned awards and certificates for playing our instruments so well. But truthfully, I hate his guts...I just did. Seeing him, made me sick in every ways. One day, my brother's friends and I had a bet. If I could ruin his reputation, talent, and his life...I bet you're catching up now right? Hehe..." 

Gaara's eyes widen in shock. His lips trembled, to utter a word is something he can't do right now. "Y-you...y-you"

Sasuke nodded and pressed Gaara back down on the bed. Whispering in Gaara's ears, his hand slide underneath the shirt. "I raped him...along with my brother's friends. He deserved it...being so fake with his talent and everything..He wanted to tell Tsunade but no he couldn't. Since he couldn't face the fact that he actually enjoyed it. Me, taking his innocence, entering him, kissing him, he couldn't help but enjoy it. He followed me ever since that day. He just can't help it...he did not want anyone know about what happened and so...he listened to whatever I told him to do. And now...it's your turn." Capturing Gaara's lips, Sasuke completely unbuttoned the other's shirt. His hands roamed around the redhead's body. Feeling every spot of skin, touching sensitive spots that made Gaara react. Again, Gaara couldn't break free. His body...his body wasn't moving but his mind wanted him too. He...he was making Naruto's same exact mistake..

The door flung open, stopping Sasuke to continue any more. Breathing heavily, Gaara peered at the door. His eyes began to water again...how patheic of him. "Naruto..." he whispered tiredly as he watched how the blonde started to get furious.

"Sasuke-teme! Get away from Gaara!"He yelled as he punched Sasuke directly in the face,sending the teen against the wall. Quickly, Naruto pulled Gaara away from danger and into his arms. "What did I say!? If you touch Gaara, I'll fucking kill you!"

"Heh. You don't have the guts Naruto. All you do is bark." Sasuke said as he wiped a bit of blood from his lip.

"And all you do is fuck! Now get out of here! Before I really fuck you up!"Naruto threathened.

"Tch. Whatever...Later Gaara."Sasuke chuckled as he walked out of the room calmly.

* * *

After Sasuke left, Naruto placed Gaara back on his bed. He examined Gaara's face and sighed. "I guess I'll be going now...lock your door Gaara.-" Before Naruto could even stand up from his knees, arms flew at him. Wrapping around his neck, he could hear soft sobs. "Why didn't you tell me!? Naruto!? You're really a fucking idiot!"Gaara chided as he tightened his arms around the other's neck.

Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around the fragile boy. "Gomen...I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Gaara. I guess I am really an idiot."

"Yes, you are...I could have understand you know!? I'm your friend! You can tell me anything!"Gaara muttered against Naruto's neck. He didn't want to let go. He didn't want to let go of Naruto. He wanted Naruto to be close to him.

"Gaara, it's humiliating...I just can't tell anyone... and forgive me. Please Gaara."Naruto asked as he stroked the other's head.

"I'll only forgive you if...you stop ignoring me. Tell me the truth from now on...I don't want you hurt." Gaara whispered as he turned his face to Naruto.

Nodding, Naruto promised. "Alright, I promise. From now on. Gaara, you didn't eat anything right? Come on, lt's get something to eat and go to back to our dorms."

"Alright..." Gaara agreed as he let go of the blonde to button his shirt again and do his tie.

Naruto smiled at the red head and blinked seeing a pinkish spot on Gaara's neck. His eyes darkened and he angrily muttered"..that bastard..."

Finishing buttoning his shirt, Gaara watched Naruto stre at him. He looked down and saw the mark. He quickly covered it with his hand. "...come on Naruto. Let's go." he insisted as he stood up and pulled Naruto up along with him. 'I wonder...if he knows that I love him...but just now I let that Uchiha do this to me...I only hope that he don't think badly of me..' Gaara thought as the two headed off to get dinner.

* * *

:3 yay! Another chapter completed! 


	5. Capture

**Thank you for all of your reviews and advice! Sheesh I am such a clutz. -scartches the backside of her head- Well here another chapter, sorry again for the delays. I am tied up with alot of things lately! Because of that, I probably going to try to shorten this story a bit. I would probably do a few more chapters and that would be it.So anyway, enough with my useless chatter! Enjoy:3**

* * *

Chapter Five;

All of his words have always effected him in some way. His touch was simply warm and sincere. Those eyes that reflect the glorious skies were hypnotizing. The golden locks made him stand out. Sliding the bow at a cerain angle, Sabaku Gaara focused his eyes onto the sheet of music in front of him. It was the ninth symphony of Beethoven's final works. The symphony was absolutely amazing...well that was what you had to expect from Ludwig van Beethoven. 'This man is truly amazing...'Gaara thought as he played the violin's part in the melody. With a short glance, he turned to Naruto. He was busy playing the many notes that the pianist had in this piece of musical art. His heart was lifted seeing how peaceful and calm the other looked. Obviously, Gaara noticed that Naruto didn't put his full effort into the music. His hands were relaxed and hitted the keys not at the exact moment but it still sound good to everyone else's ears. But to Gaara, it felt so irregular. Music was what that brought him all the way here. Music was everyone's passion in this room but only Naruto seem to be lacking that sort of spirit. It was really bothering Gaara. Just a few days ago, he discovered a dark secret that belonged to his friend. The brillant prodigy was raped by another...

The red head turned back to his music and quickly went back to playing. The composer/teacher hadn't noticed him look at Naruto so that was close. If he did, oh boy...Gaara was going to be in some deep shit. He held a chord and released a few, he slide the bow gently along the strings. The notes staryted low and began to ascend. 'Uchiha Sasuke...' he thought disgusted. Uchiha Sasuke was another brillant prodigy but unlike Naruto, he was just sick, rude, and arrogant. That mother fuckr tried to rape Gaara that night...and that feeling was still tingling his body. He never felt anything like that... Letting his hand rest a bit since it was not his turn, Gaara pondered. Was that lust that the Uchiha felt? He was slightly confused...wasn't lust and horny the same thing? Lust is craving for sex...so is horny. So in other words, the Uchiha was horny? Holy shit.

The red head shuddered just thinking about it. 'Oh my Kami...'he thought pretty much scared of the thought of the Uchiah's ahdns all over him again. Gaara began to focus again since his part in the symphony came. He switched his fingers andplayed the exact notes. Everything was pretty much under control with him right now...buthis thoughts were not.'I wonder how would it feelif it wasNaruto's hands on me...'he wondered, stealing another glance at the blonde. His palecheeks felt warm but with a few deep breathsthe pinkness disappeared.Yep, Gaara had some genuine feelings for the other.But like all teenagers,he feared rejection. If he just confessed to Naruto, Naruto probably deny his feelings. He probably say that it would be gross...he would rathar do a girl with huge boobs than a guy. Speaking of the manner...what is so good with girlsanyway? They just have lumps of fat on their chests...andthey have that monthly 'mood swing'.

* * *

With a small shrug, Gaara went back to focusing on his music. The world was just so confusing... Musicclass was thefinal class of the day which many of the studentsa in the classroom enjoyed 100. Putting his instrument away, Gaara searched around the room for the usually hyperactive blonde. Gaara spotted him closing his instrument as well. "Naruto..." Gaara called out for the other.Immediately, the other turned around and beamed a smile."What's up Gaara? Awesome class today!"

Gaara nodded with a smile of his own. "Yeah...you still remeber our bet right?"

"How could I forget! You're going to do my laundry!I like the fabric softner called snuffy or something...it smells good." Naruto replied sniffing his sleeve.

"In your dreams, Naru-chan. So let's start...what is your number onepet peeves?"Gaara asked pointing his index finger in the air.

Scartching his head in frustration, the poor blonde tried to think what was his number one pet peeve. yes, he got angry for alot of things. Likename calling, someone staling his towels everytimehe went todo his laundry, missingpens and pencils, and the listgoes on. "Errr..."

Gaara arched a brow seeing the other have some trouble.

A soft laughter escaped the blonde's lips. "Uhh..can't remeber. I usually get angry with little things. How abou we do this tomorrow? I'm hungry! Who's up for ramen?" he replied as he wrapped an arm around Gaara's shoulder. It was obvious that Naruto was trying to coax him. 

Gaara smirked. "Come on...just tell me one major thing. Or are you just trying to cheat?"

The blonde flinched with the snap. Poking Gaara's cheek, he pouted. "Don't call me names. It's not nice...I don't call you anything..Gaa-chan."

With ease, Gaara pushed the hand away. He smiled. "So names it is...usually whensomeone call me names I just ignore them.But with you, you're different. You would just yell and beat the hell out of them..."

Nodding in agreement, Naruto folded his arms and lead the two out of the classroom. "True, True and your advice?"

"You're going to try to ignore them...for the whole day I am going to call you...Mother Fucker."Gaara said unfazed with such a strong word.

"What? You're not calling me that Gaara!" Naruto said clinging onto Gaara trying to make him change the name.

"No, I am sorry Mother Fucker. You're just going to have that name, Mother fucker for the whole day. So let's go eat ramen, Mother Fucker."Gaara said laughing a he dragged them to the cafetria.

"NOOOOOOO! GAARA! YOU'RE SOO MEAN!"Naruto wailed.

* * *

All afternoon, everywhere the two went Gaara called Naruto "Mother fucker" and everyone they met laughed. Night came and Naruto was exhausted.Gaara saw how exhausted the other was. "Gaaraaaa you're so mean..." Naruto pouted as heleaned onto the other's shoulders. He was obviouslytired and needed to go to sleep.The redhead just chuckled and helped the other go up stairs to his room. "But it helped you didn't it? You didn't even once blew off your temper. That's mean you'reimproving." he replied as he opened the blonde's dorm door. With his other free hand, hepulled the blonde ontohis bed. 

"Hmp...all of thisjust tolisten to me play...Kami, Gaara!...you're so mean." Naruto whined as he stared up at the other. His eyes were drowsy but he still had that goofy smile of his face pasted there. Even thought he was tired, hekept on smiling.

Gaarareturned the smile and sat on the side of the other's bed. "Yeah...if you just let melisten to you play then you wouldn't had todeal with this.."he said as he brushed a few strands of hair out of the other's face.

Naruto grinned. "I'm nothing special...youdon't have to listen to my mediocreplaying...I'm justnothing special..." he whispered as his smil,e faded and his eyes slowly closed. 

Gaaa sighed, wincing a bit to what Naruto said to himself. He thought he was nothing..But Gaara knew that he was wrong.Leaning down to the other's face, Gaara gently pressed his lips down. It was just a small peck. Standing up, he gaved a smile. "No, you're not Naruto...you're not nothing...you're my everything."he whispered as he closed the door behind him.

Once he was outside, Gaara touched his lips with his fingers. He couldn't believe what he had just did. He gaved Naruto a goodnight kiss...His cheeks flushed a pink as he kept bringing up the image of him kissing Naruto over and over again. Oh Kami...Sinking onto the floor, he buried his face inot his knees. "Why can't I just tell him...?"he whispered to himself as he kept thinking about the kiss. Why was he so stupid? He shouldn't had kissed Naruto... maybe he will forget everything in the morning? Or maybe he..he.. Ack! His eyes perked up as he heard footsteps. The footsteps stopped and he felt someone in front of him. He stayed silent, wondering who was up at this time of night. He remebered that there was no one when he came up to this section of the dorms. But who was this?

Slowly, he looked up. But when he tried to see who it was, he felt something over his nose. It smelled werid...he grunted as he felt his senses started to dull...Gaara shutted his eyes and fell onto the floor unconscious. The person who did that just smirked. H pulled Gaara into his arms and brought him to somewhere. Cold fingers caressed the unconscious boy's cheeks, the fingers stopped at the lips. "Gaara-chan..." the voice said with hints of taunts and michief. "I wonder how did that Uzamaki could steal your heart so easily...? Your heart is suppose to be mine..."

* * *

**D: gaspeh! dun dun dun**! 


	6. Whispers

**:D hello again! So today I am here to clear some things up for some people. The reason that the story is going too fast is because of my mistake on Chapter Four:Truth. A certain friend of mine told me to speed it up...so I did and the outcome is pretty bad...So when I do more stories, I would slow it down more. Thanks for Nightmares only come, SHANTI SYNDROME, and ArcherofEarth for noticing that and telling me that in the review. Those reviews are going to help me on my next story so guys you rock.:3 My first story was pretty much blah...well it was my first time writing a story. **

**-friend of hers pops in and smiles devilishly- **

**-eye twitch-...well if you guys would excuse me...I am going to commit a series of violent assaults with this rubber bat...**

* * *

Chapter Six;

His instincts was triggered, waking him slowly from his deep slumber. A few groans slipped out of his lips as he rose to peer around his surroundings. Naruto yawned, golden rays peeked into the room. Those rays lit the room in a bright atmosphere which irritated his eyes for a bit. "I wonder what happened to Gaara last night...?" he asked himself as he tried to recall his memories which pretty much failed. Jumping out of the bed, he headed out to his room. The time wasn't very important to him right now along with classes. He can always make them up...somehow. But he needed to find Gaara. Something happened last night..the two options in his mind were that those options could be either good or bad. But the only one who could remember what happened last night was Gaara.

Walking up the stairs and turning at a certain corner, Naruto arrived at Gaara's room. 'Oh yeah...Gaara always lock his door...now where is that paper clip that I used a few weeks ago?' Naruto thought as he dug through his pockets. He found the little metal piece and stuck it to the door knob. But to his surprise, the door creaked open. His eyes blinked seeing such an irregular situation.

"Now that's different..." he whispered. Once he entered the room, all he could find was just Gaara's stuff and where was Gaara? No where to be found. As he stepped around the room, he tried to find any signs that Gaara was here. His eyes roamed around the room, everything seemed untouched...the bed was made, the bathroom door was open and empty of Gaara. Where was Gaara?

"Gaara...?"

His heart skipped a beat as he ran out of the room. As he raced down the halls, he tried to find Kiba or maybe Shikamaru. Maybe they saw Gaara...

* * *

Something was cold...Gaara shivered from the touch that was against his cheek. Slowly, his sea green eyes opened to see a hand on his cheek. Immediately, he stood up and brush the hand off. His heart quicken and fear was soon pasted on his face. What happened!? Last thing he knew that he smelled something funny...and everything blanked out. His head turned side to side, examining the room to see where he was located at. The room...it was...so familiar.

"Gaara..."

The voice was soft and gentle...could it be? Turning back his head, Gaara's eyes widen to find...

"D-Deidara...?! B-but h-how!?" he questioned as he stared at the blonde.

Deidara chuckled softly as he continued to stroke his hand against the red head's pale cheek. His hair was let down entirely, his crystal blue eyes stared at the other lovingly, and that smile on his face...it seemed so caring. "I rescued you from the evil tortures of that fucking school that's how!...Gaara, you seem to be in good shape..I thought you would be sick going here." the other told him as he wrapped his arms around the other. Gaara let the blonde embraced him, he hide his face against the other's chest. "Y-yeah...it's not so bad...I made a friend.."he said. 'He is always like this...always "rescuing" me from something..'Gaara thought as he continued to let the other hold him longer.

* * *

Deidara and he met at his previous high school back in Suna. He was a freshmen then and at that school, everybody picked the freshmen. It seemed to be a school tradition or something that all of the students created every year. That year, it was a water ballon trick. Once the freshmen walked through the doors, a water balloon would greet them from above. But when it was Gaara's turn...

"Haha! Nice one Deidara! Right in the bull's eye!" a junior laughed as he patted the blonde's shoulder, encouraging more.

Deidara snickered as he watched the red head squeeze some of the water out of his shirt.

Slowly, Gaara stared up to the roof, glaring at the blonde with a growl.

In return, Deidara stuck his tongue out and laugh it off. "Na na na!" he mocked.

Gaara gave a scoff, he bended down on his knees to the ground...

Deidara blinked wondering what he would do next so he didn't move an inch. The others around him stood against the roof and watched too.

BAM!!

Right in the face, Deidara had been splattered with mud..."HOLY SHIT!" "WHAT THE HELL!?"he shouted trying to wipe the mud off his face since during these high temperatures in Suna, it dried quickly..."Yo dude! Are you alright!?" Gaara dusted off his hands and walked inside. In his mind that day, revenge complete. Behind him, all of the freshmen started to rebel. Because of his first assault to the upper class men, they too would want to have their revenge.

"GET THEM!!" they all yelled throwing handfuls of mud up towards the roof. The school was pretty small so the odds of getting a bull's eye? The odds were at it's highest.

Furious at the mud shot, Deidara peered back down the roof, hoping to catch the face of the freshmen that provoked him like that. 'Grr! Who the hell did that punk think he is!' he thought as he caught only the glimpse of a red head...

That day, lunch time was pretty quiet...ever since that "little" rebellion in the morning the principal of the school was furious. He started to suspend kids here and there. Luckily, no one snitched on him... Sinking his spoon into his chocolate pudding, Gaara stared around the cafeteria room. Whispers were the only audible sounds that you were able to hear. Kids were getting the "message" of who was the "boss" of the school, they sat with their heads low, shielding their face from others. Suddenly, a shadow fell over his face. Gaara frowned, sensing a bit of trouble ahead. He turned his head and stared up at the owner of the tall shadow. His face did not flinch at the angry blonde's face. His teeth gritted and his eyes were piercing blue filled with the rage of a bull. Gaara just stared blankly at the blonde.

"You...You were that kid that nailed me with mud right?!" Deidara asked.

Gaara looked closer to the blonde's face...there were still bits of mud on his face. "If I said yes...what would you do?"he responded.

Deidara slammed his fists against the table and leaned closer to Gaara. "Why I am going to beat the shit out of you! That's what I would do!" he shouted angrily.

Gaara continued to stare at Deidara. His eyes looked down to the table seeing his chocolate pudding spilling all over...Deidara also notice the chocolate pudding...After the both stared at the chocolate pudding, they turned back to each other. Both did not utter a word. It took a few several minutes till either of them say anything.

"You spilled my chocolate pudding..." Gaara said, breaking the silence.

Deidara arched a brow seeing this was not really important. Spilled chocolate pudding was nothing, you can always get another but being through a hell of a beating!? Is this ok in the head? "It's nothing! Aren't you even worried that I am going to fuck you up!?" he questioned with confusion written all over his face.

Gaara shrugged. "Not really..since the chances of that was going to happen is...very slim."

The two continued to stare at each other. Both did not know if they were going to smooth things out. But it was clear to both of them...Gaara's chocolate pudding was wasted and Gaara was only interested in chocolate pudding. Deidara chuckled as he decided that this was not going to work so he laugh it off. "Shit..." he mumbled at Gaara who gave a smirk.

* * *

That day forward somehow they formed a friendship. In Gaara's eyes, he see the two as a bit more of family with a mixture of friendship. They spent their times together mostly everywhere that they went. The two was close...but when he was accepted into Konoha. Their friendship slipped a bit...It's been months the two had talked and now...Deidara was here beside him again. "Deidara.." the red head whispered as he looked up at the smiling blonde.

"I missed you Gaara..."he whispered stroking Gaara's head softly.

"Me too...but Deidara..where am I? Aren't you supose to be in school too?" Gaara asked still confused by his new environment.

The blonde just smiled innocently. "You're at my place dummy! I didn't turn on the lights so it's dark in here.." He turned to his right and click a button. The lamp turned on dimly but at least there were bits of light Gaara could see. "And...I graduated already...you so happened to miss my graduation Mr. Oh-I-go-to-Konoha-Academy!" the blonde said with a frown as he folded his arms against his chest. A pout was pasted on his face as he looked away from the red head.

"W-what!? I-I d-did!?...Sorry Deidara..." Gaara apologized as he frowned at his own stupidity. How could he forgot his friend's graduation!?

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips. It was clear to Gaara that this might be the reason why Deidara brought him here. To celebrate his graduation... Deidara shook his head and smiled again. "It's okay..as along as you're here. Come on! Let's grab a can of beer and celebrate!"

Gaara smiled as he saw his friend's face of forgiveness. He noddd and stood up to follow to other to get the cans of beer. Once they retrieve them, both of them sat on the floor, opening the cans and tasting the bitter taste of the beer. A satisfied 'mm' can from Deidara as he took his first sip. Gaara took his beer alright, it had been awhile since he drank alcohol so he wasn't one of those alcoholics that drink all day and drink all night.

"So Gaara...is that place good? Is there anybody there that treated you badly?" Deidara asked as he sipped his beer again.

He shook his head no and stared at the shadows around the room. "No...not really but I made a friend..His name is Naruto. He's...kinda like you. He's cool." he told the other as he smiled softly.

Deidara raised an eyebrow in confusion. with his index finger, he pointed to himself. "Me? I got a clone at Konoha Academy!? Holy shit! Someone cloned me!" Deiara joked.

Gaara rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. "No..No.. he do have blonde hair like you..but his are more spiky like..his eyes are blue but a deeper kind of blue...and his skin.." Before Gaara knew it, he was keep thinking on Naruto. His face turned pink and he had almost spilled his beer.

Deidara's smile started to fade away as he continue to listen to Gaara's explanation. Slowly, he took Gaara's beer and his and placed them aside. "It seems you like this kid..'Naruto'..right?" he asked

Folding his fingers together, Gaara held his legs close to his chest. He didn't responded back to Deidara but it was clear that the answer was yes. 'Naruto...'Gaara thought as his cheeks started to get warm. Without warning, Gara found himself pinned to the wooden floor. Deidara floating above him, his face had lost it's cheerfulness. "Gaara...is this Naruto better than me? You seem to be having something for him..."he questioned as he leaned his face close to Gaara's. Their lips were merely missed as Deidara planted a kiss on his cheek. Gaara's eyes widen as he kissed. "D-Deidara! What are you doing?! Get off of me!" he ordered but it seemed that the older of the two was at the advantage.

"Tell me Gaara! Do you really like this kid!?" Deidara asked with a stern face. His eyes were filled with anger which scared Gaara quite a bit.

'This is not going to end well...'Gaara thought as his mouth went dry.

* * *

Deidara rest his head on Gaara's shoulder as he waited for his answer. "Gaara...please tell me...we been together for years now...don't treat me like this..."he whispered. Gaara didn't know what to do. Deidara was acting strange not his self. Usually, Deidara would always be a goof but today...he was more dark and...Gaara don't know. Deidara was his friend...a brother. He guess he should tell him. With his free hand, Gaara pet Deidara's head, trying to coax him as much as possible. "...Yes...I like him..Deidara.."he whispered. By saying those words, somewhere deep in his heart, Gaara felt a bit relieved to say that out, to get that off his chest. Tilting his head to Deidara, he noticed that Deidara was dead silent. His own breathing was not even audible. "Deidara...?"

"I knew somehow this was going to happen..." Deidara stated. "I knew...you were going to find someone...and leave me..."

"What?..What do you mean by that Deidara?!" Gaara asked as he tried to look at the other's face. He wanted to know..if Deidara was joking or was serious...

Slowly, Deidara rose his head and looked down at him. His eyes... Gaara stared up confused by his friend...what was going on here? "Gaara...I love you...please accept me." he confessed to the red head. Gaara was shocked...from all of these years Deidara never showed any feelings to him but why suddenly now?! "Gaara...I love you.." he continued to repeat. Gaara's bottom lip quivered not knowing what to say or do about now. Deidara took this opportunity to capture the other's lip, brushing their lips together desperately. Gaara was weak against the searing kiss, the mixture of alcohol was a bit too much for him. His face started to lit up with a pink blush along with being hot all over his body... In the kiss, Gaaa tried to break away. "Dei-mm! dara! Stop-!" he plead but the blonde continued to ignore those pleas. He snatched the red head's hands and pinned them down like the rest of the body.

Releasing Gaara from the kiss, Deidara made his way down and across Gaara's neck. He wanted to taste Gaara...He needed Gaara. Sliding his lips against the pale skin, he noticed that Gaara flinched at a certain spot. With out any worries, he attacked the spot, biting and sucking it with all of his might. His tongue trailed along the pink mark that he made, tasting that spot one last time before he went to others. As all of this was happening, he pressed his body against Gaara's. He grinded their hips together, creating a friction in their lower region. Gaara's body was in heat and his mind was trying to stop this...He didn't want to do this to his friend...His..heart belonged to Naruto. "Stop Deidara! You're my friend! I CAN'T DO THIS!" he shouted.

The sudden shout stopped Deidara mid way which surprised Gaara. Could it be that he actually listen? No...He did not listen. His face was still angry and his lips muttered"Friends!? You think we're friends! No! We're not! We're more than that and I'll prove that to you!"

Swiftly, Deidara teared the uniform off of Gaara's body. It was only moments when Gaara was paled with fear all over his face. This couldn't be Deidara in front of him...it was not the fun and cheerful friend that was always there. That was not him. "Deidara p-please stop.." he plead one last time. Deidara ignored him again...With a grunt, he crushed their lips together again. His cold hands ran down Gaara's chest. They circled around Gaara's pink nipples, rubbing his thumbs against the erect nipples. Gaara gasped during their kiss, it was too much and he couldn't take it. Letting Gaara to breath, Deidara nibbled the other's ear. Sticking his tongue against the lobe, Deidara was teasing with Gaara. But Gaara only shivered from the touch. It was wrong and he in his mind was trying to make this disappear. His body however wanted to stay and continue this love session.

With his hands still pinned, Deidara traveled down to Gaara's stomach. His devilish tongue swirled around the other's belly button, sticking it in and out. Gaara moaned at the werid sensation taking over his body. why did he had such a sensitive body?! First it was that damned Uchiha and now his friend Deidara...why him? Trails of saliva fell from his lips as Deidara continue to taste him all over...but when he reached his boxers. Deidara grinned and shredded them as well. Gaara gasped again, the cold and hot atmosphere that his member is in now was making it twitch and throb rapidly. Deidara positioned himself infront of the length and sucked the tip. His tongue swirled around the manhood like it was a popsicle. The red head whimpered at such a teasing matter and arched his back. "Gah..ahh..please.."he moaned.

After which, the blonde engulfed the length with ease. He moved the length in and out of his mouth. Each time, he would press his tongue against the length, caressing the length. Having almost enough, Gaara felt his body twitch and a something white coming out of his manhood. He gasped as everything started to get blurry... He felt exhausted and the beer was a contribution to it. Deidara cleaned up the white mess and used some of it on his fingers. Releasing a hand of his, he used one hand to hold onto both of Gaara's wrist. With that hand, he spread his own saliva on three digits. Gaara couldn't see a thing but once he felt something at the entrance of his ass. He yelped and whimper at the single finger wiggling inside him. Deidara squeezed on Gaara's wrist tighter, signaling Gaara not to move. Gaara received the message and stayed still..in his mind thoughts were racing. He was going to lose his virginity to his friend...he felt sick and dirty... After the last two digits inserted in him, Gaara could feel tears leaking out of his eyes...'This need to stop...'he thought wishing for a way to end this.

The thrusting of fingers ended quickly and were replaced by Deidara's own manhood. gaara whimpered again as he felt the huge length inside him roughly. "Deidara..." he whispered. The pounding that Deidara sent inside him were painful...and it felt wrong. "Deidara!Deidara!Deidara!" he yelled in pain as the thrusting continued even after he had came. Deidara moaned in return of his response. His eyes were closed and his body was in sync. "Sasori...Sasori...Sasori...I love you..." he whispered as he gave in his last thrust. They both were tired...Gaara especially after Deidara's last words of the name Sasori..he fell in to deep sleep. 'Sasori...?'he thought unconsciously.

* * *

**Whew! Sorry guys for not updating regularly! D this chapter was made extra long for you guys! enjoy! Hopefully the next one would come on time!**


	7. Hope

**:D 'ello agains! I hope you guys are anxious as I am! Here is another chapter of Our Symphony just for you! Stay in tune, hopefully I could update faster since the school year is almost ending...But meanwhile as the schools days are still here, enjoy another chapter of cure your boredomness with Gaara and naruto along with other stupid people we don't care about! **

**-angry mob of Naruto characters run after her- 8D...uh oh, I shouldn't have said that out loud! Well, while I am being chased by an angry mob! Please ignore the violent punches, screams, and curses in the background as you read!**

* * *

Chapter Seven;

Gaara wasn't sure whenever he actually woke up but now he was awake. His body ached with bruises across his neck, back, rear and other untold places. Holding onto his arms, he sat beside the bookcase that was in the spacious room. The dark circles that were underneath his turquoise eyes seemed to be darker than before. In his eyes, there was fear, absolute fear. By just a simple look at him, you could see the fear in those pale green depths. Those eyes were glued onto the sleeping figure of his friend...Deidara. He was in denial, what happened last night could not be true...right? Those images imprinted in his thoughts,he could remember his innocence, his virginity taken away so easily. Was it the beer that made Deidara do such a thing to him? After he told him that he had liked Naruto? No no...what happened last night was something beyond the influence of beer. His hands covered his face as he felt tears leaking out of his eyes. He was overwhelemed with this whole situation. What would happen to their friendship? What would Naruto think?

He paused, slowly realizing that he was missing for a day. Naruto probably had noticed that he was gone and now he must be running all over campus, trying to find him. Damn it...everything seemed to be going downhill now. Brushing away the tears, Gaara slammed his head backwards against the cases, feeling like shit at this moment. Once he made impact with the wooden bookcase, he heard a soft noise afterward. Peeking at what was it, he noticed a book had fallen. Picking it up from the floor, Gaara stared at the cover. In bold white letters were the words "Our Memories", curious as he was Gaara opened the book. As he glanced through the pages, he noticed pictures of another redhead beside Deidara. The two were smiling, arms around each other and they seemed to be having the times of their life. After a few pages, Gaara stopped and stared at one particular page. His eyes widen seeing the two kiss in the picture.

Pulling out the picture out of it's place for a second, Gaara took closer detail of the picture. His heart soften seeing how Deidara and that redhead look so happy. Turning to the back, he noticed some writings.

"Hey, Deidara.

Remember last night when you told me that you liked me? And that I returned your answer with a kiss? Guess what? You know that idiot Tobi? He took a picture of us! When he gave it to me, I couldn't help but laugh. I decided to make two copies of this picture, one for you and one for me. I hope you keep this close to your heart because I will.

I love you,

Sasori"

"Sasori...?"Gaara mumbled underneath his breath as he placed the picture back in it's slot. As he held the album in his hand, the teen aged boy began to recall the name.

_Deidara moaned in return of his response. His eyes were closed and his body was in sync. "Sasori...Sasori...Sasori...I love you..." he whispered as he gave in his last thrust. They both were tired...Gaara especially after Deidara's last words of the name Sasori..he fell in to deep sleep. 'Sasori...?'he thought unconsciously._

"Deidara must have mistaken me for Sasori..."Gaara whispered seeing that everything was linked to Sasori. But the problem that was plaguing his mind was, what happened to Sasori? What caused Deidara to go to these measures? What made Deidara to decide to rape him?! Biting down his bottom lip, he shot right up from the floor and placed the book back where ever it fell from. He needed to find out what happened to Sasori and then he could find out all the answers. As he reached up to place the book back, his body froze at a grunt. Slowly, he turned his head to where Deidara laid. His heart started to pound as he saw the other stirr in his sleep. Quickly, he tried to push the book into the little spot and return to the ground. But the book refused to obey Gaara's commands and slipped out of his hand. It dropped on the floor, creating a loud noise as it made impact with the wooden floor. 'Shit!'he cursed in his mind as he froze in his spot.

His wide pale green eyes stared at Deidara sitting up right and groaning as he started to wake up. Annoyance was pasted all over the blonde's face, Deidara looked up to Gaara with a confused look. He then caught sight with the book that was on the floor. His face grimaced as he stood up and marched over to Gaara. The redhead couldn't do much but be frozen in his place, his mouth hung open with fear as he stared into those anger filled eyes.

"What do you think you're doing..."he asked as he grabbed Gaara's wrist and threw him onto the bed again.

Gaara winced as he fell onto the bed, nearly messing the headboard. He recovered himself and stared back at the blonde nearing him. All that he could think of was that he was in deep shit now...

* * *

In Tsunade's office, the young Uzamaki boy paced across the rugged floor. He was worried, his face told it all. It had been a day and four hours now, yet there still no news about his redhead friend. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he cursed as he held his head. He stopped for awhile to bang his head on the wall, resulting a yell from Principal Tsunade. "Now damn it, Naruto! Calm down! If you break that wall with your freaking head then you're going to fix it! Just sit down and wait! I already sent Shizune to check the campus and the students!"she said in an irrated voice but in that voice was concern as well. Naruto was her grandson and she could not bare to see how he be so nervous and frustrated like this. He frowned and sat down in a chair in front of Tsunade's desk. "I knew something bad happened...I just knew...why couldn't I do anything to stop this!?"he scolded at himself as he continued to hold onto his head.

Staring at the ceiling, all he could think was the reasons and possibilities that could have happened. Did Sasuke and his brother's crew get ahold of Gaara? Did they beat him up? Did they raped him!? Or even worse, did they dispose of Gaara's body after they all raped him!? Argh! Kami! Damn it! Shit! Fuck! "Fuck! Gaara where are you!?"he whined as he sank deeper into the chair.

Tsunade sighed as she folded her hands on her desk. "Naruto..believe me, Gaara is fine. Just you wait." she said trying her best to coax and calm down her grandson.

"How do you know that...? How do you know that Gaara is alright!? He could have..He could have!" the blonde snapped. From all of his friends, Gaara was the most sincere one he had ever had despite that they only knew for a few months. The two...The two were like brothers, they were there for each other. Gaara helped him when he encountered Sasuke again. Gaara gave him courage. Gaara cared for him and gave him so much...yet he, Naruto hadn't repaid for such generosity. "Gaara..."

Tsunade's eyes sadden at the state Naruto was currently in. This was the first time she saw how upset Naruto could get over someone. It broke her heart seeing how he was in pain and frustration.

"Tsunade-sama! I brought Sasuke-kun and his brother Uchiha Itachi!"Shizune said as she walked into the door with the two Uchiha brothers. Once Sasuke entered the room, he and Naruto locked their eyes to each other. Naruto gave him a hard glare, gritting his teeth with disgust seeing the Uchiha. Sasuke merely smirked and brushed it off.

"Thank you for coming...especially you Uchiha Itachi-san."Tsunade said looking at the two brothers with a straight face.

"Your welcome Tsunade-san...So what is this all about that I had to leave my own school to come here?" the eldest Uchiha questioned as he eyed the unhappy blonde.

"You, Sasuke, Naruto are here to discuss the disappearance of Sabaku Gaara." she stated calmly.

* * *

The subject caused Sasuke to be startled. His face started to frown as he listened to the principal speak. Sneaking a peek to his brother, Sasuke sent Itachi a leer. 'Itachi...you better not be involved in this in any sort of way..if my little red headed toy gets hurt..then I'll-' His thoughts were cut short as Itachi returned the look. "Sasuke...it's rude to drift to la la la land while Tsunade-san is speaking." the long raven haired young man said humiliating his brother in front of the principal and the vice principal along with Naruto. Sasuke growled as he looked back at the principal.

"Alright..Gaara has been missing for a day already. Do you two know anything about his disappearance?" she asked as she looked at the two brothers.

Sasuke was the first to speak, "No, I'm sorry Tsunade-sama. I don-"

"Yes, you do! Spit it out your fucker! What happened to Gaara!?" Naruto interrupted as he shot up from his seat with his hands balled into fists. He wanted answers..he wanted those answers and Sasuke was going to give it to him. If he won't, Naruto will have no other choice but beat the shit out of him. "FUCKING TELL ME!!Or I'll beat the shit out of you!"he threatened.

"Naruto, calm down now. We can do this calml-"Tsunade spoked out.

"NO! He won't tell anything if we be fucking nice to him! Sasuke, you bastard! Where is Gaara!?"he yelled as he got a handful of Sasuke's collar.

"Let go of me! I don't know anything! I haven't talked or seen Gaara since two weeks!" Sasuke yelled back as he tried to defend himself.

Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her forehead with two fingers. "Damn it...if you don't shut up for a minute Naruto, I'm going to shut your mouth for you! Now let's go to Itachi! Since Sasuke says that he doesn't know anything!"

Naruto released Sasuke momentarily and growled softly. He turned his eyes to the eldest Uchiha, he could see the calmness in his eyes.

"Well...I may know something about Gaara's disappearance..."Itachi said slowly watching Naruto begin to shake in anger again. "But...I don't think I should speak since it's none of my business..."

"What do you mean it's not your business!? You've been called here so you must be involved!Now spit it out!" Naruto shouted. His body was trembling with anger and his face redden.

"NARUTO!What did I say!? Shut up!Now let me do the talking!"Tsunade shouted at her grandson as she moved to the Uchihas and Naruto. She pushed Naruto in the chair and looked face to face with the calm Uchiha. "Uchiah Itachi..if you don't speak now, you and your brother could be sent to court for the disappearance of Sabaku Gaara. You know something...and if you don't tell us, you could be a main suspect in the disappearance. Now like Naruto said before...spit it out." she said with that irritated look on her face.

* * *

The eldest Uchiha frowned. Sasuke looked up at his brother, his eyes shot a glare up at him. "Itachi...you are involved in this?!"he asked his brother with the "I-am-going-to-kill-you" look. Itachi scoffed at his younger brother and looked back at the principal of Konha Academy, he kept quiet, not moving his lips in any shape or form. After a few moments of silence, Sasuke said"Just say it..."

"Yes,Itachi. If you don't, then you could bring some bad reputation to the Uchiha family in court."Tsunade added on as she held one hand down on Naruto's shoulder, preventing him to move. She could fell Naruto squirm in the chair, wanting to stand up and fight. 'He is involved this? Sheesh, these Uchihas, these days...'she thoughts as she continued to wait.

A sigh escaped from Itachi's lips. "Alright...one of my friends, Deidara came and asked me one day if I know where Konoha Academy was. I said yes since Sasuke goes here and I asked him why he wanted to know. He told me that he was looking for a friend of his that he knew from Suna...and that's about it that I know of."the Uchiha confessed as he watched Naruto's eyes widen. Itachi arched his eye brow and asked"What...? It's not like Gaara is from Suna...right?"

"Yes, he is!He is from Suna!"Naruto said as he looked up at his grandmother.

Tsunade looked at Shizune. "Go check his files, Shizune!"she ordered the vice principal.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!"She replied as she ran off to get the files.

Turning back to the Uchiha brothers, she let her hand go from Naruto's shoulder. "Do you know where this 'Deidara' is now? Do you know where he lives?"she asked for Naruto since she could see that his lips wanted to ask so many questions. But because of his loud speaking and questioning, she would do the talking for now. 'Let us hope, Naruto...that we can find Gaara for you.' she thought looking down at the young blonde boy.

* * *

**Ta-dah! Another chapter is done! x3 Haha...Itachi is funny at the end when he was like"What...? It's not like Gaara is from Suna...right?". Haha! I love making fun of the Uchiha family...you just can't resist making fun of them! Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! More will continue, reviews will be awesome if you please. :3**


	8. Rescue

**8( sorry about the disappearance... Sort of went of vacation/school and didn't posted any chapters for a while! Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Eight;

"Don't touch my fucking stuff without asking.." Deidara hissed as he held both of Gaara's hands with one of his own hands. He pinned the red head against the wall beside his bed, not letting the other flee at any cost. Gaara trembled at the blonde's firm grip and squeezed his eye shut. What was he to do? Should he try apologizing to his friend?

"I-I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to." He stuttered as he peeked one of his sea green eyes up at the other boy.

A chuckle came from the blonde's lips as he lowered his head to be on the same level with the other. Opening both of his eyes, he studied Deidara's face. He was up to something and Gaara was not going to like it. He watched as Deidara's other hand slithered underneath his shirt, making him wince at how cold it was on his warm skin. His breath hitched as he felt those long fingers brush against his sensitive nipples.

"Because of that, I need to give you a little punishment..." Deidara stated as he attacked the other boy's neck. His hands clawed the button up shirt and forced it to expose the other's chest. Gaara shutted his eyes again and tried to fight back. He wiggled in the other's grip, not liking the feeling he was getting right about now. He felt the heat inside him lit and his heart race at every type of action that Deidara was forcing it on to him.

Gaara panted as he endured the searing heat that was surrounding his body. "S-stop it...please." he whispered, feeling light headed.

The blonde ignored Gaara's pleas and continued to get his way with the red head. Until there was a loud knock on his door. "Open up the door!" someone shouted furiously as he began to knock on the door louder and louder. Deidara leered at the door as he kept quiet and continue to hold Gaara up to the wall.

'That voice...'Gaara thought as he tried to open his mouth to shout to the other but Deidara preventd that when he forced a kiss on him. "Keep quiet..." he threatened as he bit down on Gaara's bottom lip.

The knocks became more and more violent as the person on the other side got impatient. Till finally, the person on the other side decided to kick the door,making the door's lock break and swung open. Out there and furious was Naruto. He panted heavily as he tried to regain his composure. His blue eyes widen in shock to see what Deidara was doing to Gaara. His jaw dropped,seeing what it was he was seeing. "Y-you! You bastard!" he yelled as he charged at Deidara to punch him in the face. But Deidara was quick and released Gaara from his grip. He caught Naruto's fist and smirked. "Yo kid...you broke my door. Are you going to pay for that?" he asked as he stood pushing the blonde back.

Behind Naruto was the Uchiha brothers as the two peeked in, they saw Deidara shirtless and Gaara exhausted on the bed. Itachi steped into the apartment first and drew a line from the two blondes. "Okay, stop fighting. Naruto, you need to relax...we found Gaara." The oldest Uchiha told Naruto as he tried to coax him but it was clearly obvious that it was not working. All over the boy's face was anger. "NO! LOOK WHAT HE DID TO GAARA! HOW COULD I CALM DOWN NOW!?" the teen erupted as he wanted to rip Deidara's smug look off of his disgusting face. Itachi stood in the middle and placed his hand out to the other two, keeping the distance as far as possible. "I know,I know...Naruto, I think it's best you get Gaara out of here. Now." he told the young boy, pushing him pass Deidara to go near Gaara.

Naruto scoffed as he was pushed pass Deidara as he walked over to Gaara. His anger was lifted as he saw how the boy was curled up in a ball, holding the side of his head with his hands. "Gaara..are you okay?" he whispered as he inched closer to Gaara as he tried to pick up the other boy. Gaara heard naruto's voice and quickly wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck. Tears fell from his eyes as he clinged on to the other. "Naruto..." he whispered as he tried to hold the other boy close as he could. He needed Naruto right now. The blonde's eyes soften as he wrapped his arms around the red head. "It's okay Gaara...It's okay now." he assured as he gently picked up the other boy and walked out of the apartment. As he walked out, he shot a final glare at Deidara before he left.

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked pass him with Gaara in his arms. He frowned at the sight of seeing Gaara crying like that. He walked inside with his brother and his friend, crossing his arms. He kept his eyes on Deidara as Itachi began to interrogate with the blonde. "Deidara..you know your my friend and all. But seriously...what did you do to Gaara?" he asked calmly as he watched the boy sit on his bed. "Wasn't it obvious...? Me and him fucked." Deidara replied oh so delicately.

The Uchiha brothers weren't expecting such a straight forward answer from Deidara. Sasuke's body flinched at the word 'fucked' as he began to picture the scene. 'There's two possibilities he must haven't been gentle with Gaara or maybe he just raped him.' he thought. 'I leaning more to rape right now.' Itachi sighed as he knew that Deidara was going to get it real bad. He could went to jail or worse... "Deidara...you're a fucking idiot." Itachi stated as he looked down at the other who shot a glare.

* * *

From the car ride back to Konoha Academy and to Gaara's dorm, the boy didn't let go of Naruto not even for a second. Naruto didn't let go of the boy either since of what happened, he didn't wanted to lose Gaara in any way. Closing the door behind him, Naruto tried to place Gaara down on his bed but he wouldn't let go. The poor guy was just to scared and petrified. Blue eyes softened as he embraced Gaara. "Gaara...it's alright. Everything is going to be okay." he whispered into the other's ears. No movement came from Gaara except the hands that held onto his shirt, only tightened. Dark circled eyes were shut and his voice was cut back. His teeth bit down onto his bottom lip, not wanting to sound pathetic by whimpering or sobbing. He was in Naruto's arms... Naruto comforting him during his time of need... Sabaku no Gaara needs help? The truth seems to be unreal. He was never like this back in Suna. He was the heartless boy that most people , he was weak and fragile in this blonde's arms.

After a few moments of silence, Naruto spoke up. "Hey Gaara...I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you." Slowly, his knees maneuvered the two to be able to sit down on the mattress. His arms tenderly coaxed the redhead's back. His head rested ontop of Gaara's as he continued to speak. "If I was more careful and obvious then...you would never be hurt like this. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." He apologized. Gaara listened to those gentle words, feeling his heart tear into pieces. 'No..no..Naruto, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault at all..' he thought, tightening his grip even more. His body trembled as he felt his emotions were bottled up inside.

"Hey..hey! Gaara, are you okay!? You're trembling!" Naruto noticed as he tried to move away to get a better look at the other boy. But he was only held on tighter, not allowing him to move. Gaara didn't want Naruto to see his pathetic face...the pathetic face that was the real him. "N-N-Naruto...shut up...it's not your fault-t." He finally spoke, trying his best to hide his face from the other boy. "It wasn't your fault...it really wasn't your fault...don't blame it on yourself." He ordered, breathing heavily as he tried to calm himself down. His body ached, his eyes tired, but yet his heart felt better than all the rest. It was filled with happiness, ready to burst. He was glad...that he had Naruto with him.

Realizing what was said, Naruto smiled warmly. Arms hugged Gaara tightly. "Gaara..." he whispered in a happy tone. So the two just stayed like that for awhile. Gaara, content, for knowing that he was in the arms of someone who would protect him.

* * *

**D; Oh jeez..this took forever! I'm sorry guys for posting so..late..Very late. Since school and my awful laziness is killing me! Hope this satisfy you for a while before I would start posting another chapter! Laterz!**


	9. Heal

**Hello again~ **

**And guess what? **

**Another chapter of 'Our Symphony' OF COURSE! :D**

**Well, finally, I try to finish what I started. I really need to be alot more active. ;3;**

**Also, I know that Gaara is very out of character butttt- don't you guys like this Gaara? XD Ain't he too cute beyond words? And you just wanna hug him to bits?**

**So anywho, enjoy another chapter and see you soon!**

* * *

Chapter Nine;

It had been a while since that so called "last incident". With Naruto's help, Gaara was able to recover and heal all of the damages that were done. Deidara was never seen again, sadly. Itachi had passed a message from him though. Deidara was returning to Sunakagure, to start over and try to make things right in his life. He says that he was sorry and hoped that Gaara would forgive him one day. But of course, Gaara had his doubts but with Naruto's care, he had found himself forgiving his old friend. See? Even with all of this, he was still able to call the other blonde a friend. The school life resumed after the redhead had finally got back on his two feet. The days went by the same as ever, boring studies but the only time that they were able to relax and enjoy themselves during school hours, was music class.

Everyone haven't really changed through this dilemma. Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and all the others were still the same. Jolly guys having the all the fun they could get their bored hands on to. But one thing changed rathar dramatically. It was Gaara and Naruto. Their friendship got so strong and their bond invincible. Though, Gaara had to admit..would it grow into something more stronger?

Rock Lee with his trumpet sounded his isntrument youthfully as he was accompanied by the other's. The symphony began once more. Notes and chords were thrown all out the room, dazzling the ears of their music sensei. Now..it was the violinist's turn. The teacher turned to the only two, raising their hand to signal them to play their part. Gaara and Sasuke played their instruments, sounding each string carefully and expertly. His eyes, Gaara's eyes were off looking at Naruto the single pianist waiting for his turn. A bright grin crested the blonde's face which gave Gaara more confidence in playing. His heart leaped as he played with more diligence. Sasuke noticed this, seeing that his eyes were on Gaara. He gave a soft scoff, seeing how Naruto give the redhead so much confidence with just a smile. 'Dobe.' he thought as he pushed more effort into his playing. With a final last stroke on their strings, they handed over it to the pianist.

Resting his violin onto his lap, Gaara watched how the fingers belonging to his "friend" pressed onto the keyboards skillfully. The key to the left..now to the key on the right middle section..and done. Their symphony was finished and class was over. "Ah! Good job, everyone! I was very impressed! Now, see that you all practice. We have a concert soon, so practice, practice, practice!" Their teacher ordered before they began to disperse. Without any hesitation at all, Gaara packed his things and walked over to Naruto who was also done with his packing. "Oi, Naruto..remember our bet from before?" Gaara asked, wondering if the blonde was able to remember something from a bit far back. He watched those ocean eyes fill themselves with delight as those golden brows arched. "Oh yeahhhh! But..dude. That's like history!I'm so over that!" Naruto said with a laugh. He had remembered what it was betted. If Gaara won, he would have to play with all of his mastery skillz and what not. If he won, Gaara would do his laundry..for how long? Ah he didn't remember, but he bet it was a sure dog gone long time!

"Well then..let's make a new one." Gaara suggested with a soft smile, pointing his index finger right at Naruto who stared at it puzzlingly.

"Gaara-channn. You know very well that you can't do bets. You just never finish them!" Naruto explained to his friend, pushing the finger aside and away from him.

The red headed boy frowned, seeing that the other wasn't going to comply unless it was worthy and he would promise to finish the bet. Well, of course he was going to finish the bet!...This time. "This time I will! Just watch me! This time, how about..ummm.." Okay, so his mind was blank. But he really did want to watch and hear Naruto play the piano!

The blonde sighed, stretching his arms tiredly. "Alright,alright..how about whoever scores higher on that algebra two test wins? Loser buys winner month time of ramen or Loser have to play piano for winner." Naruto suggested.

His eyes blinked at Naruto. Algebra two? Oh yeah! They had a test coming soon. But wait...wasn't math Naruto's worse subject? "Wait, don't you suck at math?" Gaara questioned, raising a brow at his best friend.

Offended, Naruto crossed his arms to his chest. "I'm not bad at it! I'm getting rathar good recently! But that stupid D to a freaking C! Now what eh?! Ain't I good?" He shared as he too defended himself.

Gaara smiled, guessing it was going to be a fair fight then. "Alright. Deal. May the better math geek wins." he said, holding out his hand for the other to shake it. To seal their bet.

Of course, Naruto shook it heartily. "Indeed, indeed. Watch out Gaara-chan. My math skillz are wicked!"

"Bah. You wish. I heard from Kiba, you have F's all last semester." Gaara said, sharing his bits of information that he obtained from the dog lover.

"Pfft. Lies! Now you hear me.." Their chatter seemed to never stop. Gaara and Naruto would always have fun talking to each other. Jokes thrown at each other. The two seemed perfect for each other. One look after another. Nothing could go wrong between them. A Uchiha' dark eyes watched them, disgusted by the sight he was forced to see...

* * *

Evening was here so everyone must report to their dorms. "Study hard or you're going to fail miserably, Naruto." Gaara taunted which only got him a jeer right back. "Right back at you, Mister 'I'm-ZERO-LOVER'!" It was a pathetic taunt but Gaara couldn't help but smile at it with a scoff. They were heading up the stairs, going up to their floor. It was quiet in the halls, mostly the sounds of other students in their rooms echoed. It was a quiet night and nonetheless,peaceful. Their eyes focused on their path since they were to get to bed soon. But truthfully, Gaara didn't want to. He had grown fond and close with Naruto..so he wanted to stay on his side a bit longer.

"Hey, do you want to sleep over my dorm tonight? We can study together, can't we? Or is that against the rules?" Naruto asked with a curious face.

The offer was what he wanted. Gaara shook his head. "No,no its not. Everything has to be far so let's have a fair cramming." He said cheerfully with Naruto rejoicing right along. They laughed, turning the corner from his own dorm to Naruto's. They walked in laughing and chuckling. Backpacks and cases thrown to the floor.

Soft green eyes peered around. Naruto's dorm...a bit cleaner he noticed. "Started spring cleaning already?" He asked, pulling out the books out of his backpack as he sat on Naruto's bed. The other followed with his own books and grabbed a sleeping bag for Gaara to sleep in. "Well, you never can't start early right?" Naruto said as he flipped his books to that certain section they were having their test on. "Ah, alright so this is how it should go..this formula than that." Gaara said, sharing his bits of knowledge to Naruto who nodded as he tried to listen carefully. The night seemed to be blissful for Gaara.

* * *

During the middle of the night, Naruto who was hard at work studying peeked over to his friend. "Gaaraaaa. Look at this for me.." Only to find him a sound asleep. He gave a soft chuckle as he rose himself from the ground to pick their books to put on the floor. Gaara had fallen asleep, hugging his darn math book. Who would do that? Not Naruto, he knew that. Gently, Naruto placed Gaara into his bed. 'Guess he can have the bed this time.' he thought, tucking the blanket over the other's body. Suddenly, the boy felt himself pause for a moment or two. His eyes focused on Gaara's sleeping face. It was so peaceful..filled with happiness it seemed. Ever since that incident, Gaara had been healing because of Naruto being there for , he was glad..he was glad that Gaara had healed his wounds and if ready to live his life again.

Slowly, he moved into the other's face...

A soft kiss bestowed on Gaara's forehead.

"G'night Gaara." He wished as he slide down to his sleeping bag.

The lights were out and now only sleep could come to them. Tomorrow would be decision time.

* * *

**8D Whew! Another chapter finished! Hope you all enjoy it and are satisfied till the next one!**


	10. Sparks

**Well, lately I have been having a badddd...and I mean BAD WRITER'S BLOCK. Dun. Dun. Dun! D; Everybody hates writer's block!**

**But...I had decided to do something fun for once.**

**Like---------having a little contest a roonie~ Sounds fun? Yes. It does.**

**The contest is really simple, all you have to do is submit a review of a story idea. **

**You can basically think up of anything! **

**Be original! Like....maybe Gaara jumps out of a plane and somehow Naruto saves him? 8O....err...eh....now that idea would kill both of them.**

**Be creative! For example!...Naruto dyes his hair black and red!...0____0; err I think Gaara would be surprised to see Naruto like that and not with his shiny golden hair.**

**Be funny! Like....Rock Lee decides to streak around the campus and everyone decides to join in! XD -hands out tissues to everyone-...that'll be a sight that most fans want to see. **

**Be tragic! For example!... Gaara is dying and Naruto is there by his side, trying to help him hold onto his life! **

**Whatever! Your idea!**

**The winner's idea will be typed up! Of course. '___'; if you didn't guessed it earlier on... The end date will be February 13,2009! So sumbit it by then!**

**The winner will be annouced on February 16,2009! Why that day? Well, because I don't have school that day and I have enough time to type and stuff. **

**Will be there other chances to do these ideas? Yes. There will be! 8D Since my creativity is sometimes maxed out...well maxed out alot.**

**Alright then! Get sumbitting! C: And enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Ten;

The sun rose and the moon sets, waking the boys of Konoha up to start another day. Most people weren't morning people. Naruto and Gaara were those people...when they didn't had enough sleep. A low and soft mumble come from the two boys as they tried their best to sit up and bask in the sun's rays that peek from blue curtains. Slow blue and green eyes met. What the blue eyes saw were a whirl of red hair that one side was flattened out with an iron and the other was just plain old messy. The green eyes saw a great bright ball of spikes that flew everywhere. Seeing was believing an old saying goes and what they saw was the real deal. A laugh escaped between them as they witnessed each other in such a display. Fingers were pointed and the room was filled with joyful laughter.

"GAARA! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!?!"Naruto laughed heartily as he hanged on to his stomach.

"EH?!" Gaara muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair. The boy blinked, feeling around the soft scarlet hair to wonder what happened to him. But as soon as he felt the ironed part, he laughed and shot back a reply. "Don't you mean what happened to your hair!?!" He pointed to the whirlwind of blond spikes.

Now, it was his turn to feel around his hair. The blond blinked, touching his hair that were filled with zigzaging rage. He grinned, understanding what the other saw. Aw man. They looked like total bed heads right now. "Pfft! Atleast mine doesn't look like it had been rubbed against an iron and half done!"He smiled, rising to his feet to stretch.

"Yeah, but yours look like it stuck in a cotten candy machine!" Gaara smirked, standing up as well. His hands moved against his uniform, straightening out all of the wrinkles. He knew the teachers were going to say something about his uniform. They were in a boarding school and it was expected that they look utterly most perfect in their stiff blazers and oxford shirts. But, being Gaara, he'll blow them off.

The tall boy stuck out his tongue and placed his hands on his waist. "Ha. Ha. Gaa-chan. Let's see who'll be the smart aleck after this test!" He smiled triumphantly, ending this cycle of back and forth insults.

"Heh. Let's see. Let's see..." Gaara smirked, moving towards the bathroom to get this morning done with.

As Gaara passed him, Naruto made a "pffttt" sound. Naruto peeked at his clock...and suddenly, he could feel that his heart just threw itself into the pits of his stomach. In bold red letters, the clock read... "WHAT THE HELL!? IT'S 11:35!?!" The boy yelled as he began to shuffle his books into a pile. They had overslept! They missed first,second,third,fourth, fifth and if they didn't hurry, they'll miss the sixth! Which was the period that the algebra two test they had to be taken! "WHAT!?!" In nothing more than a few crazy seconds, the two dashed out of Naruto's room, rushing to the classroom.

"Ah damn it! Early in the morning!?! Seriously!?" Naruto whined as they quickly made a right turn.

"Morning! It's almost non, for crying out loud! And plus! Why didn't you put an alarm on!?" Gaara snapped back, panting as they just made yet another right turn.

"I don't know how to turn it on! I had always used my cell! But I think I dropped it somewhere in Tsunade's room!" Naruto explained with a sheepish grin.

"Why were you even in her room!?!" Gaara yelled as he felt them run faster and faster to their class room. This was gonna be a crazy morn-- err noon. "Naruto..." He growled.

* * *

They were near! Oh thank Kami! The halls were empty. The bell was about to ring and Naruto was running beside he, yapping away as if it didn't mattered if they arrive later-- Which was wrong! It did mattered if they were late! The words of their teacher echoed in Gaara's head. It was strange..sine he rarely pay attention to any of the teachers beside the music teacher. "If you arrive late in my class for a test then don't bother even coming in. I'll slam the door right in your face." Harsh words. Harsh words. "And that's why I was in her room. I had slide the Icha Icha Icha Paradise in Tsunade's desk! I guess I left my cell there. Heh. That'll teach that perverted Kakashi -sensei."Naruto explained with a grin as they neared the room. "Naruto! FOCUS! ROOM THERE! NOW!" Gaara yelled as he grabbed Naruto and slide inside the classroom. The two boys slide against the smooth tile floor, running into the wall. The math teacher, Asuma chuckled in amusement as he found the boys sliding in. "Ah, glad for you to come right when the bell rang...nice hair by the way, boys." He chuckled, slipping rings of smoke in the air.

Gaara sighed softly as the two sat up. Atleast they had made it. Naruto grinned and shuffled themselves to their seats. Soft chuckles and looks were given to them as they sat down. Shikamaru was there, giving them a questioning look of their hair. "Um. Woke up late. Heh."The cheerful blond replied as he tried to fix his hair. Gaara did the same too as they waited for their test was passed out. Now there. Pencils ready and all they had to do was write in the answers. "Begin." Asuma declared, returning to his desk near the window to smoke his cigarette happily.

Gaara's eyes fixed on the paper. 'Hopefully I remember everything I learned..plus the studying should help. I have to win..' he thought, writing down his answers. He was determined. He was very determined.

For Naruto, he stared at the paper, pencil tapping the bottom lip of his.

* * *

"Times up! Gonna grade them now! So hand them over!" Asuma said, snatching paper by paper as he walked down the rows. He snatched Gaara's paper who was scrowling at such a quick grab. He hated when people grab things like that. It was just annoying and irritating. Naruto's was snatched too but he didn't mind. He seemed to just smile and turned his head to Gaara with a confident look. He raised his thumb and said "I did goooooddddd. You're done for Gaa-chan!" The redhead scoffed with an amused face as he watched as the teacher sat down and began to grade the papers. Teachers at Konoha were something else. They graded so quickly,efficiently, and never made a mistake. 'No wonder this is such a top school.'he thought watching that the remaining minutes of the class flew by. At the door, Asuma stood there, handing out each and every paper. "Shikamaru...perfect score again. Naruto...good. A little bit better but still good. 88. Gaara...good. 90." The paper were in his hand. In red ink, a bright 9 and 0.

His red head turned to the blond one. "Looks like I am the smart one. Well, nothing that oblivious."

Naruto pouted at the eighty eight on his paper. "Awwww man! Is this seriously right!? Did you make a mistake or something Asuma!?"He said to the teacher, waving his paper in his face.

Asuma swatted it away and blew a gray smoke in Naruto's face. "Of course. I don'tmake mistakes. I'm a Konoha teacher. Get it through your head Naruto."

With that, they were thrown out of his classroom and into the hallway.

"Awwww man!" Naruto exclaimed as he stared at the paper. "Seriously not right."

Gaara laughed. "Well, whatever. You have to keep your promise..." He said, eyeing the other if he was to comply.

That cheerful grin surfaced onto the blond's face. "Of course. I always do. Especially to _you_."

When the redhead heard the last sentence, he had wanted to ask Naruto what does that meant. But before he knew it, the golden boy was running to his next class. "Alright then! Meet me in the music room after last period!" A wave was exchanged and their paths were split. 'What does he mean by that?' The puzzled boy thought. You...him...

* * *

As promised, Naruto had arrived in the music room with Gaara close behind. The room was empty besides the two of them. "Oi! See? I keep my promises!" Naruto said, giving that nice guy pose that was the signature move of Lee and Gai sensei. Gaara gave a soft chuckle, sliding beside Naruto at the piano. The other boy cracked his knuckles and stretched. The proper warm up that you do if you wish to play an instrument. "Sooooo...? What do you want me to play? I'll play whatever you want to here." He said, looking at Gaara.

Ah! That's right! Gaara was so obessed with Naruto just playing the piano that he didn't think of a song that Naruto would play! Ah damn it. Gaara bit down on his lip, trying to think of one fast.

But before he could, Naruto just laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Can't think of one? Ah, well. I'll just do something old of mine that I used to like to play..it's not finished but it's pretty good so far. I think."

"Yeah, that's good. Go ahead." Gaara said, secretly inside happy to hear something that Naruto has composed himself.

Tan fingers fell on pale white keys. Each tap was gentle yet strong. The pace Naruto was going was slow yet it captures Gaara's attention so easily. Each key that he played was strong. It was stong just like him. Gaara marveled at how the notes fit together so wonderfully. It was music. This was the true meaning of music. Naruto's eyes settled on the keys, focusing on them for the moment. He was concentrated. He was focused. He was not the same Naruto during their music class. He was not that playful and lazy guy. This Naruto...had to be the real Naruto. It was passionate. The music.. that is. So strong. It grasps Gaara's ears, making his eyes droop close. The string of melodies flew into his mind, making a picture that was just so beautiful. But when the picture in his mind was almost complete, everything just stops. Eyes jolt open and Gaara looked questioningly at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto blinked. "I told you...It's not finished yet. I kind of dropped that symphony."

"Why!?" Gaara asked, rather loudly that kind of scared Naruto. His cheeks blushed a bright red when he realized the volume of his voice. He sunk back to his normal self, and 'ahemed' himself. "Well..I mean..it's great. It's beautiful-l-l... you should continue it." He said, peeking at the other in the corner of his eye.

Dumb Naruto just blinked and tried to comprehend everything. But slowly and surely, that grin came back onto his face. "Sure...if you help me. It'll be _our symphony_."

A sudden wave of happiness struck Gaara. His eyes softened and he turned back to look at the other boy that was named Naruto. "Alright...It'll be _our symphony_."

* * *

**:3 Hehes. Looks like some major sparks are flying about now.**

**Get the title now??? XD**

**I don't know why but I just love how that sounds. "Our Symphony"**

**Has such a great sound..well, isn't it amazing that I updated two chapters in one day? 0___0**

**Looks like I am heading to a good path this year. heh.**

**So anyway, sumbit your review/ideas and wait for the new chapter! See you next time!**


	11. Determination

**Welll----**

**Guess the contest idea, wasn't really much of a success. =_=;**

**But no fear!**

**There is a new chapter! Because inspiration hit me! =D**

**So heres one of the few chapters left!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven;

Gaara tapped the pen against the bottom of his lip. A frustrated look placed on his face. His eyes focused on the sheets of music in front of him. These sheets were given to him by Uzamaki Naruto who asked him to help finish his symphony-- well, now it was their symphony. He had decided to stay behind to work on their music while Naruto go bring something to eat for both of them. He heaved a sigh as he stretched his aching arms. Despite that his body was tired of sitting there next to the piano, he couldn't help but feel happy. He was actually helping a real prodigy! And...and...he was helping _Naruto_. Naruto... Who knew a rebel like himself fall so hard for such a hyperactive blond? But Gaara knew. Now he did. For the past months, he could only find himself growing closer and closer to the other boy. And simply to say, there was no turning back. 'If only, I can just tell me that I love him...If only if I was able to say those four words...' the red head thought sadly as he stared at the piece of paper once more.

They were able to create a few verses so far which was great progress to say to the least. Gaara had never taken any interest in playing the piano but now, he could understand why Naruto chose the piano. The keys underneath his fingers felt so nice and it was absolutely amazing how they created such beautiful sounds. But it was even more amazing about how they can change a person. When Naruto played seriously, Gaara couldn't help but feel himself being pulled into the music. Naruto was inspirational..well to atleast Gaara. If he was able to show people how Naruto really was, Naruto could be so famous and adored! Then...then people would respect him just as Gaara does now!

But how? How could he get people to notice Naruto? "How...?" he mumbled, standing up to pace around the room.

The windows were open, relieving the stuffiness of the room with cool breezes. Just then, a light breeze brushed against Gaara's body and rustled a piece of paper to his feet. Eyes blinked, seeing the paper roll around to the floor. He bent down, picking it up. "A contest....?" He read out loud as he pulled himself straight off the ground. "Come all with original pieces of music! Play your music and get a chance to win ten grand! Winner will receive the ten grand and in addition will be interviewed by the talent searching company, Kyuubi!" Gaara read out loud. It was perfect! Perfect for Naruto!

* * *

"Oi Gaa-chan! I'm back with some juice cans and snacks! Hey...what are you looking at?" Naruto asked, moving to the other's side. His eyes scanned the paper and there didn't seem to be any interest in that at all. He settled the plastic bag on the ground to snatch the piece of paper away from Gaara. With ease, he crumbled the paper and threw it out the window. Gaara's face was horrified at the action and ran to the window to be able to spot it. "THE HELL NARUTO!? That was your ticket of getting known!" He yelled, glaring back at the blond.

Naruto shrugged and grabbed the bag to sit on the bench at the piano. "I don't want it...I don't need it. Fame is nothing. I don't need to get known. I don't care if I am famous or not. Enough said." He said, opening a can of orange juice and sipping it generously.

Gaara returned to the other's side with a frown. "But Naruto...! It'll benefit you so much! People would respect you! They would look up to you! You could even make money and this could be your future career!" He said, hoping that it'll change the stubborn boy's mind.

He shook his head. "No...I don't need all of that. I'll be fine, Gaara. I don't need that. Now come on, eat a little something." Naruto said, holding up the plastic bag to Gaara.

The redhead frowned and took the bag, pulling out a can of juice for himself as well. "Who wouldn't want that?...I think you're chicken." He mumbled as he sat down beside the other boy.

A brow was arched. "Chicken? No. More like smart. Kyuubi is just another one talent controlling company!"

"Pfft. Sure. Whatever...that's what you say." Gaara mumbled before he drank his beverage.

* * *

What came next really surprised the boy. Naruto rose to his feet, settling his can on the bench before exploding. "What's it to you with me getting famous and shit?! Is it because I am not good enough? Is it because you want me to become like that stuck up bastard Sasuke!?" He questioned, obviously mad with Gaara.

It startled Gaara. How loud and angry Naruto's voice could be. "I-I-I...N-No! It's not like that! I want..I want the best for you, Naruto. People won't put you down anymore..and..I want you to be respected. People mock you all the time! They throw you around! They don't appreciate or even recognize how amazing you are! I want you to enter..to be known to the world of the real Uzamaki Naruto." He explained, slowly standing up to face Naruto.

The aura of an angry Naruto lowered but it still lingered in the air. He folded his arms against his chest, avoiding to look at the red head. "Gaara...if that is really how you feel...then fine. I'll enter. For you...alright?" He muttered reluctantly.

"R-Really!? That's great! We could play this symphony right here! This'll definitely make you come in first place!" Gaara said excitedly as he held out the sheet of music.

"Heh....sure....alright. Fine. We'll play this one." His tan fingers held the other side of the paper, staring at it sadly... Gaara knew that he noticed that sad look but yet he just kept pushing forward.

"But it's not finished yet. So let's get to finishing it!" Naruto said, forcing himself to smile. "Alright, let's finish eating and get working!"

Gaara nodded with a smile as they began to eat.

* * *

What they didn't know...that they had been an eavesdropper out the door.

"Naruto in a contest? Gaara helping? Sounds like fun." Their eavesdropper whispered with a smirk.

* * *

**Stay tune. :D**


	12. Promise

**I return with another chapter! 8D**

**I'm trying to updating even faster but it's not going so well. D;**

**But I'll be giving it my all! :D**

**Please enjoy this new chapter!**

**The end is close. Dun dun dun.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve;

They have been working for days and days to come. Their symphony was coming to it's completion. Gaara was happy. Extremely happy you would say. His goal to earn respect to Naruto's name was nearing to success. With Naruto's fingers pressing down on the final notes, Gaara wrote them down on their music sheet with a pencil. There it was done. Gaara beamed a smile as he rested the sheet of music on the keyboard and stretched his arms. It was the afternoon of Friday and the two were still dressed in their uniform. It was like this every afternoon from then to now. He and Naruto would come to work in the music room, playing and composing new melodies for their symphony. Now, all of their hard work has paid off. "We did it Naruto...we finally completed our symphony." Soft sea green eyes stared in amazement at the intricate piece of paper. Notes and keys were written carefully on the paper. It was simply perfection and he was a part of it. The blond prodigy beside him groaned happily as he slammed his forehead onto the piano keys. His tan arms dangling in between his legs as those blue eyes were shut close out of lack of sleep. "Gaa-chan~ You work me too hard." Even when Naruto was all exhausted and tired, he would always manage to put a smile on his face. A bright smile that Gaara loved very much. The redhead smirked and playfully pushed Naruto off the bench and onto the floor. "Be happy. It's almost all over by tomorrow night." Gaara said as he rose from his seat and tucked the music sheet in his pocket.

Naruto whined as his head hit onto the wooden floor. He supported himself on his elbows and rubbed his blond. "Damn it, Gaa-chan! That hurts like hell! You could be a bit nice to me for doing a good job and what not!" He shouted as he continued to complain and throw a tantrum on the ground.

Gaara laughed as he strolled over the blond's body. He leaned down and held out his hand. Yeah, Gaara at times could be like this, but he wouldn't ever try in his thoughts or actions wanted to hurt Naruto in any form. "Whatever..Come on. Let's go get some ramen. My treat." He said as he wanted for Naruto to take his hand.

That pout was quickly erased and supplanted with a pearly grin. Tan hands quickly took the pale one. "Alright! That's much better!" Naruto exclaimed as he finally got himself off from the floor and began to become bouncy. His pink tongue ran over his lips and moistening them as he began to picture the large bowl of beef ramen in front of him. "Mmmm~ I can already taste it! Beef ramen with extra noodles and beef! Gaa-chan is so nice!" he grinned as he swung his arm around Gaara's shoulder, beginning to lead them out of the room and into the hallway.

He rolled his eyes at Naruto but smiled along. Uzamaki Naruto was a ramen maniac. There is nothing that would stand in front of Naruto and his ramen. If someone dared to steal Naruto's ramen, Gaara swore that Naruto would rip the person's head off and play soccer with it. "You and your ramen." he chuckled softly as he leaned slightly closer to Naruto's touch. A faint blush ran over his cheeks as the two of them walked out of the school like this but the blush was quickly concealed as he tilted his head to the opposite side. It felt nice to be in Naruto's arms like this. Gaara wanted to stay like this with his friend. "Next time, I won't be so nice. You'll be paying for your own ramen once you land that contract, you hear?" Once Gaara had felt his blush disappear, he looked back at the other's face with a smile.

Naruto smiled softly and nodded. "But...what if I don't have money one day? Would you still treat me to ramen?" He asked, looking carefully at Gaara with those deep blue eyes.

Gaara blinked at such a question but laughed in response. He pulled his face away from Naruto's eyes and looked in front of them. "Yeah...I will. Sure. But don't you try freeloading me every time. I'll make you pay interest and pay back every cent you owe me." he replied as they began to enter the main streets of the town. Cars passed by them and the sun began to show lovely streaks of orange and purple.

"Heh. Of course, I'll pay you back...eventually." Naruto grinned with a teasing intent.

The redhead arched a brow at the other and questioned. "What do you mean by **eventually**? You'll be paying me back every cent by the due date, Mr. Uzamaki."

"Geezzzz! I was only playing, Gaara! You know I'll pay you back every cent!" Naruto laughed sheepishly as he scartched his whiskered cheeks thoughtfully.

"Yeah. **You better be playing.**" Gaara smirked as he noticed the ramen shop was just head.

Naruto's sharp smell senses triggered as they identified the aroma of ramen. "RAMEN!!!!" He exclaimed happily as he began to quicken his pace, tugging the redhead along with him.

Gaara held onto the arm that was entangled around his neck and laughed. "Uzamaki Naruto, if you suffocate me to death, I'll swear I'll come back to haunt your sorry ass."

But Gaara's little threat was ignored as Naruto continued to push on forward, just wanting to eat his ramen.

* * *

As they entered the ramen shop, they were greeted by old man Ichiraku who smiled and prepared to pull out his largest bowl.

"Oi! Naruto! Gaara! Welcome! What may I serve you today?" he said as his daughter began to set tea cups in front of their seats.

"Beef ramen for me! With extra ramen and beef! Don't be stingy, alright, old man!" Naruto grinned as he sat down happily as if he was a puppy ready to receive his reward.

Gaara sat beside the other boy with a smile as he was enjoying the sight of Naruto waiting for his reward. "I'll have the medium sized chicken ramen." he ordered.

"Alright! Coming right up!" The old man exclaimed as he went back to his cooking.

"Gaa-chan is treating me today~ So I might as well not let this treat go to waste!" Naruto grinned as he picked up two pairs of chopsticks; one for him and one for Gaara.

"Tch, if it's anything over nine thousand yen then screw you." Gaara replied as he took the pair of chopsticks from the other's hands.

"Awww! But when you promised me, you didn't say that there would be a limit!" Naruto pouted playfully.

Gaara was caught right there. He didn't had given a limit and it seems like Naruto was not going to stand this injustice of minimalism for ramen. Gaara gave a 'hmph' and sipped his tea, trying to wiggle himself out of this predicament. Gaara would do anything for Naruto but right now, his wallet wasn't that willing.

"Sabaku no Gaara! Don't you ignore me!" Naruto exclaimed as he shook Gaara's shoulders violently, making him spill the tea.

"Naruto!"

"Hahah! Okay boys! Stop causing a fuss in my shop! Enjoy!" The old man said as he placed two hot and steamy bowls of ramen before them. Meanwhile as Naruto's eyes feast over the luscious bowl of ramen, the old man's daughter cleaned and dried the mess that he had created.

Gaara shook his head in amusement as he found Naruto distracted. When he was about to take his first bite, Gaara felt a series of hard pats on his back, causing him to gag and spill some noodles on the counter. "Naruto?!" he asked as he rubbed his chest.

"Hehes~ Oh never mind. I just wanted to tell you to forget about the limit thing. I know you can't handle my big ol' appetite." The blond smiled as he gave a final heavy pat on the redhead's back. "Also..I want to make a toast." The blond picked up his cup of tea and rose it to the other. "To Gaara, without you, I have never finished my-- No..Our Symphony."

Gaara smiled and wiped his lips with his palm. He picked up his own cup and collide it with Naruto's, creating a soft sound. "Naruto...thanks but we did it together. So cheers for us." He smiled brightly as he clinked their cups together once more before placing them onto the table.

"Haha, alright...to us and...OUR RAMEN!" Naruto smiled as he turned to his ramen and began to devour it.

Gaara laughed and went back to his ramen as well. Eyes carefully examined the ramen bowl before they peered over to Naruto's bowl. That smile on his face twisted as he extended his chopsticks over and began to steal some of Naruto's noodles.

Blue eyes widened as he noticed the missing amount and turned to the redhead who were munching on them happily.

"Hey! No fair! That was mine!" Naruto whined but as he did Gaara only took more. "Hey! Hey! Hey!!! Stop right there mister! Pleasseeee!" Naruto cried as he fought back to retrieve his noodles.

Old man Ichiraku and his daughter smiled sheepishly at the two. 'If they keep at it, the store is gonna collapse.' The two thought as they began to laugh at the sight.

* * *

Patting his stomach, Gaara gave a satisfied look at the mopey blond beside him. "That was good, Naruto. Thanks for recommending the beef ramen. I'll order it next time." He teased as he brushed his elbow against Naruto's. The other boy just puffed his cheeks and afterwards, sticking out his tongue. Gaara laughed at Naruto infantile act and gave him a pat on the back. The same pat that Naruto gave him when he was trying to eat. "Heh, I'm sorry Naruto but you knew that you brought it upon yourself." He explained as he made his final pat strong like Naruto's. Each pat that Naruto received earned an "oomph" from his lips and the final pat gave the biggest "oomph". Once recovered, Naruto shot a mischievous look at the other boy. "And Gaara...you brought this upon yourself." He grinned before pushing the other off the sidewalk and into the grassy side. What Naruto didn't expect that the so called "grassy side" was steep...and uneven.

"What the he-!!" Gaara fell and slide down the grassy steep, finding himself not being able to stop till he reached the end of that steep.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, running down the steep to catch up with the other boy.

Gaara fell at the end, feeling new wounds appear on his arm and purple bruises on his leg. Wincing, he tried to look at his injury but it was dark and the only thing that told him that it was a bad wound was the blood flowing from it. "Tch..." he gritted his teeth as he rested his head against the grass. He couldn't get up. All that he could feel was the stinging pain in his arm.

Once Naruto reached the end, he rushed to Gaara. "Gaara! I'm sorry! Are you hurt? Damn it..I really screwed up, didn't I? Here let me help you up..." His arms took a hold of Gaara's shoulders, trying to hoist him up to his feet. Naruto let Gaara's arms wrap around his own shoulders as they made an attempt to stand but as they did, pain ran through Gaara's veins causing him to yelp. Naruto paled as he found that Gaara was really hurt and it was all his fault. "Oh damn! Gaara! What happened??" He asked worried as he laid the redhead back down. Gaara's arm tightened around Naruto's shoulders as he was set back down. He squeezed his eye shut, biting down his lip to endure the pain jolting his body.

Slowly, those sea green eyes reopened to find blue ones staring at him worringly. Gaara's breath hitched, realizing how close they were. Their lips were only a few inches away. 'N-Naruto..is so close...' Gaara thought as he froze right there. A radiant blush decorated the redhead's face. Thank Kami that it was already night, if not Gaara would be even redder to find the two like this. He couldn't move and he found that Naruto didn't too. They just sat there for a while..gazing deeply into each other's eyes. The only sounds that were heard was the soft evening's breeze that whistled pass them. To be truthful to himself, Gaara would rather keep the two like this and bleed to death. As long as Naruto was this close to him, he really didn't mind all the blood that leaked out of his wound and the pain. But it seemed that Naruto minded. Their trance was snapped as Naruto began to freak out.

"I'm so sorry, Gaara! I'll carry you back to school! Tsunade-baachan probably could fix you up!" He exclaimed, pulling away and began to position Gaara onto his back.

Gaara's eyes softened at the other boy being so caring towards him. Naruto was the first person who would care for him this much. He gave a soft nod as he climbed on the other's back. Easily, Naruto picked the other boy up and began to make way up the steep. Gaara rested his head against the blond's shoulders, watching carefully how they were moving slowly up to the sidewalks. "No Naruto...It's alright. Don't you feel bad. I guess I went too far?" He smiled softly.

Naruto shook his head in disagreement. "No, no, no! You didn't. I was! I was too rough on you and almost gotten you killed! So, don't you defend me! It's my fault and I'll make it up for you by promising that I'll win that contest for you!" Naruto declared as he continued to walk steadily towards the streets.

"Naruto...thanks. That'll make up for throwing me to my death."He whispered teasingly.

Naaruto smiled back at the other, noticing that joking tone from Gaara's voice. "It's a promise then."

"I'll give your word for it..." The red head whispered tiredly.

Gaara couldn't help but feel safe where he was right now. His weary eyes decided to rest and let his mind sway at Naruto's gentle steps. He was all too tired to watch the road anyway.. All he needed to feel safe was Naruto, holding on to him.

* * *

**Like it? :D**

**Want more?**

**Well, be patient while I try to pull myself out of the lazy rut! xD**

**Also note: 100 dollars in american currency is equal to a rough draft of 9 908... yen in Japan.**


End file.
